Marked Mates
by werewolfsgirl
Summary: So...heres my first crossover. Will Derek and Chloe ever get together? Are they mates? What will happen when danger threatens?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! I am loving how this story may turn out. I'm not sure what exactly the danger will be, but it will hopefully be amazing. Like I promised earlier, this will be smutty goodness. :D I apologize if the characters are OOC. I don't have a lot to work with, considering that I had three books to get to know Chloe and them and only a book for each set of characters from the Dark-Hunter/Dream-Hunter series (I haven't read all the books yet). Here's what's going on. Since you all (readers who are familiar with my work) know that I hate Aunt Lauren. So… she's dead. Don't worry, Chloe isn't upset about this. She felt betrayed and hated her Aunt. Don't question it, it just works for this story. She died during the breakout from the EG headquarters. Chloe and gang escaped, but they never found Kit. They are going to be looking for him within this story. Oh yeah, and Chloe and Derek didn't share the kiss at the end of The Reckoning (you'll see why). They are really close friends basically, and they still do the "staring contests". Plus, Derek never got the note from Simon. There never was a note. Don't worry. This is a Chlerek story, like I said earlier, a smutty Chlerek story.**

**P.S.-Chloe doesn't stutter in this story. I found it kind of annoying and don't want to write it in. =)**

**Sooooo…Hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers by Kelley Armstrong, nor do I own the Dark-Hunter/Dream-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Marked Mates

Decisions and Road Trips

**CPOV**

We were at the library, looking at the information that Tori had found at the headquarters. It contained information on all the experiments and it also held a few surprises. It stated that Tori and Simon were half brother and sister. That went over fairly well. Simon just nodded and said something along the lines of "knew it" and Tori looked horrified then she accepted it and moved on to the other information. It also gave a clue as to where Kit was hiding. The Edison Group was under the impression that he was somewhere in New Orleans.

"New Orleans?" Derek asked. "Why would he be there?"

I knew the answer. New Orleans was a topic covered by Diriel, the demon from the EG headquarters. "Ummm…Because New Orleans is a supernatural hotspot." Everyone turned to stare at me.

"How do you know that?" Tori inquired.

"Well, at the lab, there was a demon, and since I'm a necromancer, we, um, we talked…about a lot of things." Everyone was staring at me, wide-eyed. "She helped me to cause the distraction to get out of my cell. She said that New Orleans was big hotspot for the supernatural and that there was a place called Sanctuary. It's a place that's neutral. Everyone who goes there is under the protection of Nicolette Peltier. Oh ,and she's a werebear. The front part is a biker bar and upstairs and behind it, is a supernatural hospital of sorts."

"Oooooooookay." Simon breathed. "I guess we know where to start the search for dad."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, which did interesting things, like make his muscles get bigger and his shirt to ride up a little, exposing a little of his eight pack.

I started to stare. Luckily I was brought out of my trance by his next statement. "I guess we're going to New Orleans."

"How?" Tori the party-pooper.

I had an idea. "Okay, here's what we can do. We'll get as much money out of my account as possible. We'll go around to different ATMs and pull out money. When we have enough, we'll catch a bus on the other side of town. We'll go down to New Orleans and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good." Approval from Derek. Wow. Maybe I was getting through to him.

"How much do you think that we'll need?" Simon asked.

"No clue, but we need to start collecting."

We went around to all the ATMs we could find. In the end we ended up with five thousand dollars. We bought our tickets and boarded the bus. I ended up sitting next to Derek, and I wasn't complaining. We had gotten close, really close. We had dealt with so much together. I wanted more, but I wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing. Oh, well…for now. I fell asleep against his shoulder, smiling, knowing that I was safe for the time being.

I woke up and saw that it was early morning. I was in no hurry to move, so I just sat there and relaxed, enjoying Derek's warmth…around my shoulders. What the… I realized that I was practically glued to his side with his arm around my shoulders. I looked up and realized that he was asleep. Finally! He had been pushing himself to stay awake for the past few days and he was so tired. I smiled. He looked so peaceful. The ever present scowl was replaced by a look of utter contentment. Huh. Did I do that? Probably not, but it was a nice thought. I looked across the aisle, to where Simon and Tori sat. They were sound asleep, leaning on each other, snoring. I smiled again and snuggled in to Derek, going to sleep.

I woke up sometime later, sitting up and stretching, causing Derek's arm to fall off my shoulders. I glanced over at Simon and Tori. They were still sleeping and snoring. I glanced over at Derek…who was blushing.

"Derek? You okay?"

"Sorry." Now I was confused.

"For what?"

"Ummm, my arm…around you. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry for that?"

"You were cold, so I put my arm around you to keep to warmer, but I didn't ask if that was okay first."

I chuckled. "Thank you."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "What?"

"Derek, it's fine. I was cold and you were helping out a friend. Thank you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back, he wore a surprised expression, then he smiled and shifted in the seat to get more comfortable.

"So…" We filled the time by talking and enjoying each others company, laughing and goofing around.

It took us three days to get to New Orleans, most of which was used to catch up on missed sleep.

When we arrived in New Orleans it was past eleven at night. We were walking down to street, when we passed an alley. As we were walking by, someone stepped out in front of us. Derek growled and took a defensive stance.

The man was tall and he had an aura about him that screamed danger. Chloe felt a pressure in the back of her skull, similar to what she felt when there was a body somewhere near by, but it was different. The man was dead and yet he wasn't. Then it clicked. Vampire.

"Well, well, well." He sneered. "A werewolf, a witch, a sorcerer, and…a necromancer. Tasty." This situation went from really bad to horrific.

Three others stepped out of the alley, flanking the man. "Time for dinner boys."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please. Pretty please.**

**I may update again tonight. I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I just thought that it was a good place to leave off so that the chapter wouldn't end up being horrendously long. Lots of things in store for the next chapter.**


	2. Fights, Sanctuary, and Fallen Tears

**Author's Note: I'm pretty happy with how the first chapter came out. I didn't want to leave it as a cliffie, but I had no choice. I think that what I want to put in this chapter would have made the first chapter too long. I want to introduce most of the new characters; I have some plot points that need to be established, injuries to inflict (don't hate me for it, no one will die), maybe some nightmares to handle, etc. Oh, and when I introduce Vane and Bride, pretend that they're friends with Simone and Xypher.**

**Okay, readers, we've all seen how strong Derek is, but I would like to show a more vulnerable side to him. He will be leaning on Chloe for support (that is a funny mental picture), and she won't let him down. Mind you, I'm not going to turn him into a girl, I'm just going to make him more layered. I want to put this into this chapter or maybe next chapter. Plus, I'm going to add a few responsibilities to Chloe. Since we all love Chlerek and Derek is the leader, Chloe will become the second in command basically. You'll see what I mean once the chapter gets going.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and added my story to their favorite list. It makes my day to know that I have fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers or Dark-Hunter series.**

Fights, Sanctuary, and Funny Ideas

_**Previously**_

"_**Well, well, well." He sneered. "A werewolf, a witch, a sorcerer, and…a necromancer. Tasty." This situation went from really bad to horrific.**_

_**Three others stepped out of the alley, flanking the man. "Time for dinner boys."**_

**CPOV**

As soon as I heard that, my only thought was "oh, fuck". Derek growled bracing for the attack. I quickly summoned any ghost I could reach, sending out a message for help. Simon started muttering a spell and Tori created an energy ball and held one in each of her hands. I placed a hand on Derek's arm, getting his attention. "They're vampires." I muttered low enough that only he could hear me.

The guys laughed, manically. At the same time, all four approached, circling us. Two of the men squared off with Simon and Tori. They were throwing everything they had at the vampires but nothing was working. Derek pushed me behind him, desperately trying to protect me, as the other two vampires rushed at him. They grabbed Derek, who was throwing punches, kicking, and trying to throw them off. If it had just been the one vampire, he would have been able handle the fight and win. But the two of them were working together and had pinned him down. They started to bite and cut him, drinking from him as they did so. I looked over to where Tori and Simon were. They were back to back, fighting with everything that they had. I looked around for something to grab to use as a weapon, to try to get them off of Derek. There was nothing. Not a goddamn thing. I felt so helpless, so useless. Two vampires were feeding off of my best friend and I couldn't do anything!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two shadows run out of the night. One, a woman, was wielding a sword. She stabbed one of the vampires in the chest and he disintegrated. The other, a man, held two curved blades. He slashed at the other vampire and then stabbed him in the chest, disintegrating. They looked around, and seeing the two holding Derek down, they rushed over and catching them off guard, killed them both.

I ran over to Derek, kneeling down. His breathing was shallow and uneven. I touched his face, feeling tears gather in my eyes. Simon and Tori ran up and stood behind me. I could hear Simon fighting tears. The woman crouched down to look at Derek. She checked his pulse and looked to her companion. "We need to get him to Sanctuary. Now" He nodded.

I looked at the woman. She glanced at me. "Please, help him."

"I'm going to hon, but we need to get him to Sanctuary." She grabbed my hand and placed one on Derek. She looked at Simon and Tori. "You two, go with Xypher. He'll get you to Sanctuary." With that, she did something and with a flash they appeared in some room that smelled of antiseptic. What the…? Chloe looked around and realized that they were in a surgery room. A tall, Native American man walked in. He looked at Derek, then at the woman.

"Simone, what the hell happened?"

"Hey, Carson. Xypher and I found four kids facing off with four Daimons. The guy on the table was battling two and lost. They were feeding on him when we pulled them off of him."

The man, Xypher, arrived, with Simon and Tori. They looked a bit disoriented.

Carson walked over to Derek and started to examine him. "He's a werewolf, correct?" Simon and Tori remained quiet, still in shock from the fight a flash here. Simone looked at me, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, he is. His name is Derek. He's 16 and just completed the Change last week."

Carson looked at me, with raised brows. "He's only 16 and already went through the Change?"

"Yes. It's a long story, but the short version is that our genes were messed with and he developed faster than the average werewolf."

Carson began, cleaning him up and stopping the bleeding. "Good news is that he won't need surgery, just some stitches. Bad news is that he'll be scared from all the cuts that the Daimons inflicted. It'll take a little longer for his soul to heal from the attack."

"What do you mean, his soul?" Simone, Xypher, and Carson turned to look at me.

"New here?"

"Yeah." I was confused. "What are Daimons? Those vampires?"

Simone nodded. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to focus on your friend."

I walked up to the table where Derek lay. There was a cut on his face that went from over his right eyebrow, down over his eye, curved slightly and ended in the middle of his cheek. Carson had cut his shirt off and there were a few bite marks and a multitude of long cuts. A few of them were deep and blood was seeping through the gauze.

I felt the tears well up again. I brushed his hair back and grabbed his hand. It tightened for a second before it went limp. Carson checked his vitals again.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He just needs rest." He looked at Xypher. "Give me a hand. I need to move him onto the stretcher and get him to a room." They got Derek transferred and wheeled him to a room. It was dark and had a king sized bed with a red velvet spread on it. There was a couch against one wall and there were a few chairs in it as well. I saw a door that lead to a bathroom as well. Carson and Xypher moved Derek to the bed and Carson left taking the gurney with him.

The room was quiet before Simon spoke up. "Who are you guys?"

Simone turned to look at him and smiled. "I'm Simone. I'm a ME and I teach at Tulane. I'm also a half-demon." She pointed to Xypher. "That's Xypher, my husband. He's a detective and he's half-demon and half Skotos." Blank looks at the Skotos thing.

"How did you know that the fight was going on? I mean, the street was empty." Tori inquired.

"Jesse told me."

"Who's Jesse?"

Simone smiled. "He's a ghost friend. He told me that someone sent out a message for help. So, he located the person and saw what was going on. He told us and we flashed there." She looked around at us. "Who are you guys and who sent the message?"

Simon and Tori looked at me, asking with their eyes if they should answer. I nodded.

"I'm Simon, a sorcerer."

"Tori, witch."

"I'm Chloe, a necromancer. I sent out the message." Simone looked kinda surprised but nodded.

"You must be some powerful necro. Jesse said that he's never seen such a bright glow or felt such a powerful summons."

I blushed and looked down, not sure what to say. I walked over to the bed and sat down, gazing at Derek. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

A deep voice answered me, Xypher. "Yes. He'll be fine. But one of you will need to stay with him while he's here."

"Where are two of us going?" I asked confused.

Simone spoke up. "Two of you can come and stay with us while Derek heals. Then you can either stay with us for a while or you can leave. But I wouldn't recommend all of you staying here. Things will get cramped in this room after a while. It shouldn't take him too long to heal. He should be good in a day or two."

"Okay. I think that we can trust you. But who will be staying?" _I want to look after Derek._

"He's my brother. I'll stay."

I looked at Simon. "I'll stay. He was protecting me. This is my fault. I couldn't help him." I felt the tears threaten again. _Not now. Later, when they're gone._

"No, I-" Simon was cut off by Derek, whimpering, and thrashing.

What happened next shocked everyone. Derek spoke, but instead of calling out for Simon, his brother, he called out for me. I scooted closer to him and took his hand. Immediately, he stilled. _Oooooookay. What the hell?_

"Chloe stays." Xypher declared, finalizing the decision.

Simone walked over to me and handed me a cell phone. "Take my cell. If you need us for anything, call me. My home number and Xypher's cell number are in it." I nodded.

"Um, we dropped our bags during the fight. Do you think that you could drop off mine and Derek's please?"

"Sure, hon. Hold on a sec." She disappeared, then reappeared, holding all of our backpacks. I grabbed mine and Derek's and thanked her.

She nodded and they all disappeared.

I dropped the bags by the end of the couch and climbed back on the bed. I laid a hand on Derek's forehead. He was burning up. I got a cold cloth for him and wiped his face, chest (_do not get distracted_), and arms with it and then laid it on his forehead.

Satisfied that he was comfortable for now, I went to take a shower.

While in the shower, all the black dye came out of my hair. I scrubbed and washed and rinsed, staying in the shower for as long as I could, making sure that I got all the grime off me. After I got out, I realized that I didn't have anything to sleep in. I found Derek's pack and pulled out one of his shirts and put it on. It stopped just above my knees and hung halfway down my arms. It smelled like him, like a dark night in the forest. The fresh smell of trees and grass, with a hint of rain. _ Comforting, yet pure temptation._

I was hanging up my towel when Carson walked in. He glanced at me before walking over to Derek and checking his wounds. I walked up to the side of the bed, making sure to stay out of his way. "He's still going to be okay, right?"

He turned to look at me and smiled. "He'll be fine."

I smiled. "Thank you, Carson."

He nodded and walked out, leaving me to ponder why Derek had called out for me and had reacted to my touch like he did.

As I gazed at Derek, still and bleeding, covered in stitches and bandages, I felt the tears start to fall. _This is my fault._ I fell asleep curled up next to Derek, holding his hand to keep him calmed, crying for what happened and how hurt Derek had gotten.

**So, I would like to know the reactions to the whole thing between Chloe and Derek. Scary? Stupid? Awesome? Sweet? Anything? Anyway, review please. Let me know what ya'll thought of the chapter.**


	3. Fault and Explanations

**Author's Note: I am soooo happy with my new direction for Derek and my ideas for him and Chloe. Chlerek fluff is coming, I promise. I gave you a taste last chapter and am hoping to ramp it up a few notches in this chapter or the next. There are lemons on the way, but that comes a little later. :D Anyway, I have gotten positive feedback about the "calling-out-for-Chloe" thing and am loving it. Gives me hope that you readers like the new direction. I hope that ya'll like the story.**

**P.S.-If Chloe seems really emotional in this chapter at certain points, it's because she feels guilty and she can't stand the idea of Derek being hurt because of her. Oh, and I am writing out Chloe's stutter. I find it annoying and it doesn't fit with my idea for this story. (Hope you readers aren't mad about that.)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Darkest Powers series or the Dark-Hunter series. Those belong to two great geniuses and I am soooooo not them.**

Fault and Explanations

_**Previously**_

_**He nodded and walked out, leaving me to ponder why Derek had called out for me and had reacted to my touch like he did.**_

_**As I gazed at Derek, still and bleeding, covered in stitches and bandages, I felt the tears start to fall. This is my fault. I fell asleep curled up next to Derek, holding his hand to keep him calmed, crying for what happened and how hurt Derek had gotten.**_

**DPOV**

I awoke and was immediately aware of three things. One, I hurt like hell, like someone had hit me with a train…repeatedly. Two, I was on a bed in an unfamiliar room. And three, the most surprising of all, _Chloe_ was snuggled up to my side and I had my arm around her.

I grunted in surprise…which caused Chloe to stir and wake up. She gazed at me blearily and then a grin spread across her face. _What the hell?_

"You're awake!" She scrambled out of the bed and went to open the door. "Carson! He's awake!"

As she was standing in the doorway, shouting, I was given quite a view. The tee shirt that she was wearing came down to about mid-thigh, showing of her smooth creamy legs. The wolf in me flashed a few…fantasies through my mind, most of them involving her beneath me with those gorgeous legs wrapped around my waist, with me…_that's enough of that._ The tee looked familiar..._like it was mine._

"Umm…Chloe…are you wearing my shirt?"

She blushed as she looked at me. "Yes. I needed something to sleep in. I hope you don't mind." She smiled apologetically.

I loved the idea of her sleeping in my shirt. I just couldn't tell her that. "I don't mind. I was just curious."

I growled as a tall, Native American man walked in. "Who are you?"

"Der, this is Carson. He patched you up last night after we were attacked." When she mentioned the attack, the memories came rushing back, making my breath hitch. _Chloe, in danger. Me, being pulled to the ground, unable to keep her safe. Simon and Tori fighting…_

"Are you okay, Chloe? Is Simon? Tori?"

She came over to the side of the bed and took my hand. "I'm fine. The others are fine. You were the one that we had to worry about." I could see tears well up in her eyes as she squeezed my hand. "I thought I lost you."

_I guess I mean more to her than I thought._ I squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be fine." I looked up at Carson as he came over to the bed. He reached toward me and I growled.

"I'm just checking your wounds." For the first time I noticed that my torso was covered in gauze, with patches of blood here and there. I relaxed and let Carson go to work. While Carson was checking a wound on my shoulder, I realized that my face felt a little stiff and sore. I reached up a found more gauze and stitches. _Well, shit. What the hell did they do to me?_

I had healed enough thatCarson removed the stitches from all of the injuries and left after cleaning them. I got up and went to the bathroom to assess the damage. What I saw wasn't pretty. Angry red gashes covered most of my chest, abdomen, shoulders, and a few on my arms. And last but not least…a slash across my face. It went from the middle of my right brow, down over my eye, curved slightly and ended in the middle of my cheek. I shrugged and went to find some clean clothes. _It's not like I was anything special to look at to begin with._

As I came out of the bathroom, Chloe got a good look at the damage done. She looked surprised, then she started to cry. _Ummm…What the hell?_

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

She looked at me again and started to cry harder. I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms. She clung to me like a lifeline and continued to sob. I just held her. After a few minutes, she calmed down, taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong, Chlo?"

She leaned back and reached up to my face, tracing the cut. "This is all my fault."

_She thought me getting hurt was her fault?_ "What? No, Chloe. It's not your fault. What happened was not your fault."

"Yes, it was. If I didn't always need protection, you wouldn't have had to face those vampires alone. If I could have helped you, gotten those bastards off of you, you wouldn't have ended up here. We wouldn't have needed to save your life." The tears welled up again. "I wouldn't have almost lost you."

I held her closer to me. "Chloe, you're part of my pack. Aside from Simon, you are by best friend and I would gladly put my life on the line for you again. I chose to get in that fight to protect you. What happened was not your fault."

She hugged me tighter. "Do you really mean that?"

"I mean it, Chloe." I looked down at her. "What happened was not your fault."

She nodded and pulled away from me, wiping her eyes. "Okay. We need to get dressed and go talk to Simone and Xypher and meet up with Simon and Tori."

That stopped me. "Where are Simon and Tori? And who are Simone and Xypher?" I paused and looked around. "And where exactly are we?"

"Simone and Xypher are the two people who saved us last night and brought us here. Simon and Tori are with them. And we are at Sanctuary."

_What!_ "Wha-"

"Before you freak out, I trust them. They saved us and brought you here. The fact that they saved your life made me trust them. Everyone else has been out to kill you and they did the opposite."

_That made sense. Everyone else _was_ trying to kill me._ "Where are they? And how are we supposed to contact them?"

"They are at Simone's apartment and she gave me her cell phone." She went to get her clothes. "Now get dressed and we'll call them and get out of here and get some answers."

"I would, but someone is wearing my only clean shirt." I smiled at her. _Not that I mind._

Chloe blushed and smiled, looking into my eyes. I couldn't look away, and truth be told, I didn't want to. She blushed harder, grabbed her clothes, and all but ran into the bathroom. I smiled even bigger. _Well, well. I just may have a chance. Don't know how the hell that happened, but I just may have a chance with Chloe._

Chloe came out a few minutes later. She looked great. She was wearing a pair of black converse high tops with dark skinny jeans that did amazing things to her ass and a tight red, vee neck tee shirt that showed off her curves. _Is it just me, or did Chloe grow?_ The wolf started flashing, shall we say, inappropriate images through my mind. All of them involving Chloe underneath me…_that's enough of that_.

Chloe threw my t-shirt to me and I started packing up what little we had. "Are you ready, Chlo?"

"Yeah. I just need to call Xypher." I waited impatiently while she called. I wanted to get out of here and go see if Simon, and yes, even Tori, were okay. I also wanted to know what the hell was going on.

A few minutes later, Chloe hung up. "Simone is on her way to pick us up. We're going back to her house to meet up with the others and get some answers. Simone and Xypher have offered to let us stay with her for a while."

I nodded and picked up our belongings, walking to the door. I followed Chloe out of the room into a hallway that led to a set of stairs. I could hear the clanking of bottles on tabletops and the carefree chatter of people. _It's a bar._ I went down the stairs first, Chloe trailing me. Yup. It was a bar. I could smell weres of all species…and a monkey? Ooookay.

As soon as we hit the last step, a very tall blonde man started towards us. I stepped in front of Chloe and growled as he approached.

"I would rethink that pup." He had the nerve to smile.

I braced myself and growled again. Then I felt a small hand on my arm, and I immediately stopped. I looked down at Chloe standing there, looking at me like I was overreacting to the situation. Maybe I was. But could you blame me? We've been on the run, betrayed by "friends", and attacked multiple times. Sue me for not being trustful.

"Der, it's okay. I'm sure he means no harm." I glanced at the man in question and he was looking between Chloe and I confused. Like she was crazy for interfering, confused as to why she did, and why I had reacted like I did. She stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Chloe."

The man took her hand and kissed it like some old time romantic and smiled at her. I felt a stab of jealously and possessiveness. _Chloe's mine. You cannot have her._ Whoa, where the hell did that come from? "I'm Dev. It's a pleasure to meet you Chloe."

Chloe didn't even blink at the gesture. _Hah!_ "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too."

Dev looked at me. I chose to be me. I stayed quiet. Chloe made a noise, like a strangled cough. _She was trying not to laugh._ She shook her head and gestured to me. "Dev, this is Derek. Depending on who you are, it's hard to get more than a word out of him." I glanced at her, surprised. _She was teasing me._ I didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed.

"Well, I know many people that are just like that. I'm used to it." Dev smiled at Chloe. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"Simone is picking us up. Carson cleared Derek, so we can leave." Chloe smiled back.

"Well, she just pulled up. If you ever need any help, come here and we'll see what we can do."

Chloe nodded and we went to the front of the bar to meet up with Simone. We only had to wait a few seconds before she walked in. We piled into her car and took off towards her home, which only took about ten minutes.

**CPOV**

We pulled up in front of some condos and Simone led us to a brown door marked number 23. As soon as Derek and I walked in the door, we were bombarded by Simon and Tori. Simon and Derek hugged tightly and Tori hugged me, which surprised me. Tori and Derek nodded to each other and Simon and I traded hugs.

Simone moved past us and went over to where Xypher was standing. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. _She looks like she's about to start purring in pleasure._ Simone had been away from him for only twenty minutes and he's reacting like that? He either really loved her and missed her while she was gone or it was pure torture to be left alone with the bickering duo. I was betting that it was a combination of the two. _I wonder what it feels like to be loved that much._

I glanced around the living room. The walls were painted a light red and the carpet was black. There was a red and black sectional that had big brightly colored pillows. The colors were about every color of the rainbow. There was also a dark red love seat with more bright pillows. On the walls, there were gorgeous paintings that matched the bright and dark colors of the room. The room felt rough but there was a gentleness to it that smoothed out some of the edges, seamlessly blending everything together to make it work and look beautiful. _It's like Xypher and Simone, rough and gentle._

"How are you feeling, Derek?" Simon inquired.

"Fine." Yup. He was back to normal.

"Hey, Simone? Where can we put our belongings?"

"In Jesse's room. You guys are camping out in the living room."

"Okay." Chloe smiled at her. "Um, where is Jesse's room?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right."

While Derek went to put our things away, we all moved to the kitchen. It was green and blue with a big stainless steel fridge in the corner. With the exception of Xypher, who stood behind Simone, we all sat down at the table. Derek came in and sat down by me, his leg brushing against mine. _If I didn't know better, I'd say that he did that on purpose._

Simone looked each of us and took a deep breath. "So, where should I start?"

"Why did you help us?" Derek demanded.

"Because you needed help."

"That's not an answer." Derek glared at her.

Xypher laid a hand on her shoulder, and glared at Derek. If looks could kill, Derek would be six feet under and haunting me. "Coming from Simone, that is an answer. Simone gives without expecting anything in return."

Derek didn't know what to say.

I looked at Simone and Xypher. "Thank you for your help. Thank you for saving my friends and me. And thank you for providing a place for us to stay."

Xypher nodded and Simone smiled. "You're very welcome Chloe." She looked at the others. "Any more questions?"

"What were those things that attacked us?" Tori asked.

"They were Daimons. Vampires of the soul-sucking variety." Simone answered.

Derek turned to look at me. "Chloe, how did you know that they were vampires?"

"I felt a pressure in the back of my skull, like I do when there's a dead body, but it was different. I felt that they were dead but not. Vampire. Or rather a Daimon."

Derek nodded. "That could come in handy if we run into any more. We'll have a little bit of a warning before they attack."

"Simone, are there other types of vampires?"

"Yes. There is the regular blood-sucking kind of vampire. I know one. His name is Valerius. Very polite man. Anything else?"

I looked at the others. Nothing. "No."

Simone smiled. "Okay. I'll start dinner. You guys can go watch some TV."

Xypher whispered to Simone and took off down the hallway, and the others went into the living room.

I had a question that I wanted to ask. "Simone?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"I was curious, how did you and Xypher get together? He seems like a very rough person and you are the opposite." She glanced at me. "If it's okay to ask?"

She smiled. "I don't mind. It's kind of an unbelievable story." She started to make dinner and I hoisted myself up on the counter to listen. "Well, my friend Tate and I had been working a crime scene and I went back to it at night to get another look at it. I wanted to make sure that we had collected everything. I was looking around at the scene when, out of nowhere, I was attacked by Daimons. I was doing my best to fight them off when Xypher appears from the shadows and demands that they open a portal to Kalosis, and when they didn't, he killed some of them. Well, while he was fighting them, one of them placed a bracelet on him and a matching one on me. We later found out that those bracelets meant that we couldn't be more than twenty feet away. So, there I was, bound to a stranger that was an asshole of the greatest measure and being hunted by some demons. To top it all off, Xypher was very bitter over past wrongs and taking it out on everyone. Needless to say, I was not a happy camper. Living in that close a proximity to him allowed me to get to know Xypher and see beyond the mean and nasty front he put on. Before that though, I had sensed that he wasn't what he said he was and that he was in pain over something." She looked me in the eye. "On a side note, Chloe, one of the hardest lessons that I ever had to learn was to judge no one until you know their circumstances."

I nodded. "I have been on the receiving end of unfair judgment, you know, for my size or that I had a stutter. So I try not to judge people until I get to know them. Simon is as he presents himself. Tori is a great person if she'll let you in. Now, as for Derek, if you can scale the walls, hike the freaking everglades, and stand up to him, he's a really great person and wonderful friend once you get to know him."

She smiled at me. "Good. Now back to the story. Over a short amount of time, I had gotten to know Xypher and I fell in love with him. There was a looming problem though. Xypher had only been let out of Tartarus for a short amount of time, and then he had to go back, unless, he regained his humanity. So, to stop the demons from coming after me anymore, Xypher made a deal with the person who sent the demons. He would die if she left me alone. He did die. Because of his sacrifice, he was let out of hell permanently. I had no idea what had gone on and thought that he was gone forever. So, I made a deal with another demon, a high demon, to get him out of Tartarus. My soul for his freedom. So, when he came back, he found me dead. The high demon that I had bargained with took pity on us and he gave Xypher my soul to do with as he pleased. The price for this was that we owed him a favor. And we've been together ever since."

"Wow. That is some story." By the time she finished her story, dinner was done and it smelled amazing.

"Dinner!" Xypher all but ran into the kitchen. Followed closely by Derek and then the others. I had to stifle a laugh at the first two. Their faces were ones of pure glee over that one word. _Dinner._

After everyone had eaten, and Xypher and Derek had eaten enough to feed an army, we all filed into the living room to relax.

As we were all watching a movie, someone knocked on the door. As Xypher opened it, a man walked through the door. He was about 6' 5" and had shoulder length very light blonde hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. He was well built and he gave off an aura of "fuck-with-me-and-die", but strangely, I wasn't scared or nervous. I was curious.

"Simone. Xypher. You owe me and I have come to collect." He looked around the living room, studying each of us, landing on me last. Something like recognition flickered on his face. He walked up to me, tilting my face up. I could hear Derek growling. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him start to advance on the man. I held my hand up, silently telling him to stop. He remained where he was but continued to growl. The whole time, the man was studying my face, and I was studying his. He looked familiar somehow and he had unusual eyes. One was a vibrant green and the other was a rich brown. He glanced down and noticed my pendant. He picked it up and studied it. Finally, he stepped back and seemed to be considering something.

I looked around the room at the others, curious as to what was going on. Simone and Xypher were eyeing the man warily, and Derek was fidgeting, glancing at the man with caution. Simon and Tori were almost backed up against the wall in terror. _What the hell?_ _Who was this guy?_

"What do you want, Jaden?" Xypher demanded.

Jaden turned on Xypher, wrathfully. "Do not take that tone with me." He snarled. He paused, collecting himself. "I was going to send you on an errand run to Tartarus, but I have changed my mind." He glanced at me, then back to Simone and Xypher. "I want you two to teach and protect Chloe."

Now I was confused. What's so special about me? "Um, Jaden is it?" He turned to me. "Why have them protect me?"

His gaze seemed to soften. "I am your father."

"That's impossible. My father is in Buffalo."

"What I speak is true. I gave Jennifer, your mother, the pendant that you now wear around your neck." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and gave it to me. It was a picture of my mother and him, on a beach. "That was taken the weekend of your concievement." I sat down on the couch, clutching the photo. "This means that you are, shall we say, half demon."

_I'm half demon._ That meant that I wasn't useless anymore. I smiled. I stood up and handed the picture back.

Jaden eyed me. "You're taking this extremely well."

I nodded. "Well, I just found out that I'm half demon, which means that I'm not useless anymore."

Jaden nodded. "Come. Take a walk with me. We have much to discuss."

I nodded and we walked out into the night.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please! I would really appreciate input about my ideas for the story and where I'm taking it. Is there anything that you would like to see that I might be able to incorporate? Review and let me know! Please? Pwetty pwease? With a cherry on top?**


	4. I Can Do What!

**Author's Note: So, I have gotten some positive feedback for chapter 3. I guess people are loving the new "improvements" to Chloe. I have a question for you readers…Were any of you surprised by the revelation that Chloe's dad is not her father? If not, I am sorry for that, and if you were, then I did good as an author. I like the new powers that I chose for Chloe and I hope that you all will too. Be prepared. There is some OOC moments, but I like them. I love writing fluff, so there will be some sporadic Chlerek fluff mixed in. Yum. Not lemony yum, but yumminess. :D**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. You made my day and motivated me to write some more. =)**

**I hope that ya'll like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. I am not Kelley Armstrong or Sherrilyn Kenyon. I am not even close to being in their league.**

I Can Do What!

_**Previously**_

_**I nodded. "Well, I just found out that I'm half demon, which means that I'm not useless anymore."**_

_**Jaden nodded. "Come. Take a walk with me. We have much to discuss."**_

_**I nodded and we walked out into the night.**_

**CPOV**

Jaden led me to a nearby park and we sat on one of the benches.

"So…you're my father. How did you meet my mom?"

"I was out collecting a payment for a favor. Your mom was in a park, much like this one, and she was talking to a ghost. For some reason, I stopped to watch. What I saw surprised me. Your mother, she was…I can only describe her as kindness personified. She was listening to the ghost's story, talking with him. The ghost asked her to write to his family for him. She did what he asked, right there in the park. After that, the ghost moved on. She glanced over and caught me watching her." He smiled at the memory. "She waved at me. Then, like she wasn't bothered by me at all, she took out a sketch pad and started to draw. I went over and sat on the bench that she was sitting on. I kept watching her. Without looking up, she asked me "Well? Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna tell me why you're watching me?". Never before had I been spoken to as just as a man. I told her that I had never before seen someone show kindness to a spirit. Her answer to that was, "My gift is necromancy. I am able to give peace to the dead and their loved ones. Most of the spirits I encounter just want peace. They are still a person, just corporally challenged. Why not treat them with kindness?" I could not answer her. We started talking and I walked her home. Before I left, I asked her one more question. I asked her if she knew what I was. Her answer was shocking. "Yes. I know what you are. I also know that you are a man in pain looking for a port in the storm." Chloe, your mother could see others for what they were. She took the time to look beneath the surface." He turned to look at me. "Chloe, I loved your mother. She was the only one who never betrayed me. It killed me to have to leave her. On the last night that I was with her, I gave her your pendant. As I was leaving, she said that she was keeping a part of me with her. I didn't understand then, but I do now. She was talking about you.

Hearing his story, I felt a connection with him, like a daughter to her father. I could feel his pain at the loss of my mother, which strengthened that connection. What I did next surprised us both. I hugged him. After a few seconds, he returned it, which surprised me. I pulled back, wiping away tears that I didn't know that I had fallen.

"So, Dad, what can my demon half do?"

He smiled when I called him "dad".

"Well, as of yet, your demon half has not been "unlocked", so that's what has to happen first. This will hurt."

I nodded, accepting it. He reached out and touched my shoulder. Immediately, agonizing pain ripped through me. I fell off the bench, gasping in pain. Dad took my hand, telling me it'd be over soon. After a few minutes, the pain lessened until it was gone. Shakily, I sat up.

"Holy shit, that hurt."

"Watch your language."

I chuckled. "A demon telling me to watch my language."

He smiled. "A father telling his daughter to watch her language."

I smiled at him. "So, what can I do now?"

"Well, you can now touch a ghost, and you can hear, see, and smell better. You are now stronger and you are immune to most viruses, including the werewolf virus. Your new powers are that you can control the elements, you can do witch and sorcerer magic, telekinesis, and you can transform into one animal of your choosing. Be wise though. Once you choose that form, you can't choose another."

"I can do all that? Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I definitely need to practice my new powers. Um, could we try the transforming thing?"

He nodded. "Think of your favorite animal, one that would fit you."

I nodded and began thinking of animals. The only one that I could think of was a wolf. It felt right to me. "I have one. It feels right."

"Okay. Now, think of how that animal acts, how it lives, what the personality is like, and then, blend those thoughts with those of your own, making them one. Once you successfully do this, you will transform."

I thought of how a wolf runs, their graceful forms rushing through the forest, how they were protective of their pack, how caring the wolf could be. All of a sudden, I was running through the forest, chasing Derek in wolf form, playing, how I would die for every member of my new family, how if someone was hurting I would try to comfort them. I felt my bones shift and something push out of my skin. I opened my eyes. I was lower than Dad, my vision was enhanced, I could hear the distant murmur of voices 30 feet away, and I could smell everything. I looked down at myself and instead of seeing blonde fur, I was blood red. Weird, but cool.

I nodded, letting Dad know that I was ready to change back.

"To change back, think of walking on two legs, of using your hands, anything human."

I thought of goofing around with Derek, of talking with Tori, of writing the comic with Simon. I felt my bones shift and the fur recede. I opened my eyes and I was human again, although, I could still see, hear, and smell better, but not as good as in wolf form.

"I have a question. Why was I still clothed when I changed back."

"It's a part of your magic. You are not a werewolf, so your magic allows you to keep your clothes on when you change back and forth."

"Why was I blood red and not blonde?"

"In my true form I have blood red skin. I guess that I gave you that gene. It just shows itself when you change into your animal form. It means that you chose correctly and are in touch with your animal. You did very good for your first try. The next time, all you'll have to do is think of your wolf form and you'll change. Same for turning back into a human."

I smiled. "Thank you. That was really cool. Um, we should probably head back. The others will worry."

He arched an eyebrow. "Especially the werewolf?"

I blushed. "Yes."

"I just may have to speak with him."

"Dad! You can't do that! We aren't even going out!"

"Fine. I won't do it…yet. When you do start going out with him, I reserve my right to scare him."

I sighed. "Typical "dad" move."

"Hey! I have a lot of time to make up for and I'm starting now." I looked at him. "I won't be able to be around all the time, but I will be there as much as I can."

"Why not?"

"You have to keep what I'm about to tell a secret."

"Okay. I promise to keep what you are about to tell me a secret."

He nodded, satisfied. "I am a bound demon. I have a master. No one knows this but you."

"Why is that important?"

"Because no one wants to have to deal with my master."

"Fair enough. So…because of this fact, are you going to treat me differently than you are now if there are other people around?"

"Unfortunately, I have to. But I want you to know this. I may not know you very well yet, but I do love you. You are my daughter."

I felt the tears well up. I nodded and hugged him again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot a part of your powers. You can now flash travel. Do you want to try it?"

"Is it hard to do?"

"Not after you've had some practice."

"I'll give it a try. How do I do it?"

"Think of Simone's living room, then think of traveling there. Oh, and if you want to take someone with you, you have to be touching that person. There are restrictions to this though. You can't take heavy objects, like a car, but after some practicing, you should be able to take a few people with you."

I nodded and grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes and thought of Simone's living room and of going there. I felt a small tug and then I heard some gasps and a squeak of surprise. I opened my eyes and found myself in Simone's living room.

"Oh, hell yes! I did it!"

Dad looked at me. "Chloe…"

"Sorry, Dad."

He nodded and smiled. "Very good for your first try."

"First try for what?" Derek inquired.

I turned around and smiled at him. "I flash traveled."

"You what?"

"It's kinda hard to explain, but you think of a place that you've been to and that you want to go and you just kind of flash there."

"Ooookay."

Dad walked to the door. He turned and looked at Xypher and Simone. "You are to teach Chloe and to protect her. That is the debt payment I demand." He looked at me, smiled, eyed Derek then walked out the door.

I laughed as he left. Everyone looked at me like I had lost it. I fought to get myself under control. Tori looked like she knew something and gave me a look that said that we were going to be talking soon.

I looked at the clock. It was about one in the morning. Holy crap! I had been gone for about three hours. Time flies when you're learning I guess.

I yawned as exhaustion hit me and knocked me on my ass. "I'm really tired."

Simone smiled. "There are extra blankets in the hall closet and Jesse's room. Simon and Tori can show you where they are. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night, guys." She walked down hall towards her bedroom.

Xypher turned to look at us. "Tomorrow, training begins. Simon, Tori, you will be learning from me. You too, Chloe." We nodded.

Derek looked worried, like he didn't think that Xypher could find a teacher for him. "What about me?"

"A friend of mine is coming over tomorrow. Vane. He's a werewolf. He's going to help you master Changing on command. Once you've mastered that, he's going to teach you more fighting skills, both as a wolf and a man."

Derek nodded.

"Night." With that, Xypher turned and headed to the bedroom.

We got the extra blankets and were getting ready for bed when I remembered that I had nothing clean to sleep in.

"Crap. I have nothing to sleep in. Again."

"Well, you could always sleep naked." Tori smirked.

"Haha. Tori, you are so funny. But you know what? I think I will sleep naked."

"What! You can't be serious."

It was my turn to smirk. "I can if I sleep in animal form."

"Do what?"

"Sleep in animal form. Or I could just borrow a tee shirt from someone." I turned around, looking for my favorite werewolf. Spotting him, I smiled. "Hey Der? Do you have any semi-clean tee shirts left?"

He eyed me. "Yeah…"

"Can I borrow one? Everything of mine is beyond too dirty to sleep in."

He nodded and handed me a green tee shirt. "Thank you."

He half-smiled and walked away to find a snack.

I went into the bathroom and changed. This shirt was baggy on me, but it came down to the bottom of my ass and the neck was a little more open, almost hanging off of one shoulder. I gargled some mouth wash and left the bathroom, only to be met by a frowning Tori.

"You're seriously going to sleep in that?"

"Yes. Why?" What the hell is wrong with her?

"It belongs to wolf-boy, that's why."

"So…?"

"That doesn't bother you?"

"If it did, I would not have asked him if I could borrow it."

She smiled. "I knew it."

Now I was getting frustrated. "Knew what Tori?"

"That you like wolf-boy."

I started to panic. Derek could hear us. What was he gonna think? I tapped my ear and pointed to the kitchen. Thank God Tori understood what I meant. She nodded and we switched to the form of communication known as girl-speak, the silent form of English that drove boys nuts.

She arched her eyebrow. _Well, you do don't you?_

I nodded. _Yes._

She tapped her wrist where a watch would be. _Since when?_

I put my hands together and pulled them apart, then gestured at her then me. _Since we first got separated, during Derek's second Change._

She lifted her eyebrows. _Really?_

I nodded and smiled. _Yup and I'm crazy about him._

She smiled. _Cool. Happy for you._

She walked into the bathroom and I headed for the kitchen to get some orange juice before bed. As I walked in, Simon and Derek were sitting at the table, snacking.

"Where are the glasses?"

"Cupboard to your left." Simon answered around his apple. He hadn't looked up yet and neither had Derek, so they had not seen my "nightgown".

I reached up to get one and heard two gasps and no one munching anymore. I looked over my shoulder to see that both boys were staring at my…ass. The tee shirt had lifted to reveal my underwear, my light blue, lacy underwear. They looked like boy shorts, just made out of thick lace. You couldn't see anything, but…oops.

Oh, well. I got my glass and turned around. "You see something you like, boys?"

They both blushed furiously and looked down. I chuckled and got out the juice. I got some and sat down at the table, silently, just drinking my juice.

Simon cleared his throat. "Um…Chloe did you forget something?"

I fought a smile. "Not that I can remember. Why, did I?"

"Shorts?"

"Um, I don't have any. This is the only thing that I had to sleep in. It's not my fault that it's kinda short. Blame your brother." I smiled at him and continued to sip at my juice.

"What do you mean blame Derek?"

"I don't have any clean clothes right now and I asked Derek if I could borrow a tee shirt. This is the one that he lent me."

I glanced at Derek and smiled. He blushed harder.

He cleared his throat. "So, how did it go with your father?"

My smile got even bigger. "It was great. I learned a little about my mom and I learned about my demon half. I can now touch a ghost, and hear, see, and smell better. I'm stronger and immune to most viruses, including the werewolf virus. My new powers are that I can control the elements, I can do witch and sorcerer magic, telekinesis, and flash travel. Oh, and I can transform into a wolf."

On that last bit, Derek choked on his water. "Do what!"

"I. Can. Turn. Into. A. Wolf-fa."

"How…how is that possible?" Derek looked dumbfounded.

"Like this." I quickly morphed into my wolf form, still sitting in the chair.

Simon squeaked and Derek's eyes about fell out of his head.

I barked and looked at Derek.

"Holy shit." He still looked shocked. "You can turn into a wolf."

I turned back into me, and looked at the boys, then took a sip of my juice. It was some great orange juice.

"Um, Chloe…why were you red?"

"I asked my dad that same question. It's part of my demon genes. Dad's true form has red skin. He said that I found my true animal form, and that's why I'm red. I'm going to bed. Night."

I made it about halfway to the living room when I got a brilliant idea. I smiled at Derek and Simon and made the universal sign for "shush". I changed into my wolf and walked into the living room.

Tori was laying on the couch, turned away from me. _Perfect._ I snuck up behind her…I jumped, landing on her. She screamed and fell off the couch. _I_ was still sitting on the couch. She sat up and glared at me. Realizing that there was a wolf sitting on the couch, and not a person, she squealed and ran to the kitchen.

I transformed back and then I fell off the couch…from laughter. The boys came in the room laughing. Tori had explained what happened. She followed, glaring at me.

Once I got myself under control, I stood up and faced Tori. "Sorry, Tori. I couldn't resist."

She smiled. "I would have done something, too. You're forgiven."

We all headed to bed, Derek on the floor and Simon and Tori on the huge sectional. I nodded and walked over to the love seat. I burrowed under the covers, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Sometime later, I heard someone whimpering and thrashing. I turned over and saw that that someone was…Derek. He growled and thrashed some more. I got up and hurried over to him. He was lying on his back, shifting in between thrashing and whimpering with the occasional growl mixed in. I knelt next to him, placing my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Derek." I called softly.

He just thrashed some more. "Derek." I called softly again, this time brushing his hair back.

He jolted awake. Seeing me there, he grabbed me and held me tight. I laid there on his chest, offering what comfort I could. I stroked his arm, whispering to him that he was okay that everyone was safe, that he was safe.

He finally let me go, standing up, pulling me with him. He walked into the kitchen. _He doesn't look okay._ I followed and saw him standing at the sink, staring out the window. I could smell blood. I looked and saw him clenching his fists, with a few drops of blood falling off his hand.

I walked over to him, taking his fist in my hands. "Derek…"

He looked down at me. "Derek…stop, you're making yourself bleed."

I uncurled his fingers. There were four crescent marks in the middle of his palm. I got a wet paper towel and washed it off. I knelt down and cleaned up the few drops of blood on the floor. I led him to the table and gestured for him to sit. Surprisingly, he did. I got him a glass of water and sat down across from him, silently, waiting for him to explain.

"I…I…" This was the first time that I have ever seen Derek at a loss for words.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I want you to know that you're starting to worry me."

"What do you mean?"

"Derek, when you got hurt and were unconscious, you started thrashing and whimpering, then you called out for me. And just now, you were thrashing again, whimpering, and growling. After I woke you up, you held me like I was a lifeline. And just now, when I walked in here, you had clenched your fist so tight that you drew blood. What's going on?"

"I called out for you?"

"That isn't the point and you know it."

Derek nodded, taking a deep breath. "I only remember bits and pieces of what I saw while unconscious. I saw me chained to a wall, and those Daimons, they…they were taking you apart piece by piece, feeding on you. I couldn't do anything to save you. And just now, I was being held back by some rogue werewolves and Liam and Ramon were holding you down, taking turns…I could do nothing. I was helpless while you were hurt over and over again, calling for me. I couldn't get to you. It felt so real…" I could see tears well up. I got up and walked over to him, hugging him. He was almost as tall as me while he was sitting down, so his head rested in the crook of my neck. He inhaled deeply, hugging me to him tightly. I stroked his hair and lightly rubbed his back.

"I'm fine, Derek. I'm safe. None of it was real. Liam and Ramon are nowhere even close to here. Those Daimons are dead. You were the one that kept them off of me until we could get help. You have kept me safe throughout our whole journey, and I know that, as my friend, you would do anything to help me. I have faith in you. I know that you feel helpless about a few things concerning me, but you have always been there to help me. You ground me; you help me focus so that I can do what needs to be done. That is real. We are safe."

I pulled back, looking him in the eye. "Der, we are safe."

He nodded and hugged me once more before pulling back, letting me go.

I tugged on his hand, silently asking him to come with me. I led him into the living room and he went to his bedding, lying down. He still looked uneasy and still a little upset. I made a quick decision, grabbing my pillow and blanket, I went over to where he was laying. He looked a little surprised…but relieved that he didn't have to sleep alone. I lay down next to him, under my covers (just so that we didn't get into trouble in the morning). He wasn't sure what to do, so I grabbed his hand and pulled his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer and I snuggled into his chest, getting comfortable, content and sleepy.

"Night, Der."

"Night, Chloe. Thank you." He buried his nose in my hair.

"Mmhmm." I felt asleep listening to his strong heart beat, safe in his arms.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Did I go too overboard on Derek's reaction to his nightmares? I don't think that I did, but please let me know. While writing it, I thought of how I would feel if I had the nightmare that I had to watch someone that I cared deeply for raped and tortured in front of me. Tears would be involved. So, I figured that a mate, someone who had that deep a connection to someone would be tearful. Oh, and what about Chloe's conversation with her dad? What did you think?**

**P.S.-If you're wondering why Chloe was so bold or confident, it was because of her demon half. She felt useful, she felt that she could actually contribute to the group and this made her self-esteem rise and some of her inhibitions fall.**

**I feel evil. Chloe and Derek are getting closer, but they aren't together yet. Soon, but not yet. Lemony goodness is on the way. I promise. This is rated M after all. :D**

**Please, please review. Please push the pretty blue button and leave me a note.**


	5. Varulfur

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have gotten some great feedback about chapter 4. I really like how things are working out for the characters. I have one problem that I know of. The lemon. Where are Chloe and Derek going to get some alone time? Not sure yet, but I'm thinking that they will be hijacking Jesse's room. I now have a plan! Oooooh, those sheets will need to be washed. :D**

**Anyways, there was some concern over a few things about the story. I figure that if one person was wondering, others might be too. So, yes, Jaden is a bound demon. It is kind of odd, but Simone's dad did it, and once something is done, doesn't mean it can't be done again. Valerius was also a concern for some. So, I'm going to come clean (again?). I have not read his story, so I don't know much about him. I was winging it, and hey, it fit with the story. Sorry if I offended anyone. Um, oh, Carson. He's still learning, so yes, he does know a lot about werewolves and other weres. But, Derek is not your average run-of-the-mill werewolf. So, I was working the angle that there's a base knowledge of werewolves with a few differences between the different types. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.**

**I loved my idea for Derek's reaction to his nightmares and I am so glad that others did too. Snuggle fest! Wooo! :) If any of you readers are wondering why it's taking so long for Chloe and Derek to get together, I'm setting something up. Might be in this chapter, we'll see. Hopefully that's how it pans out. I have future plans, fantastic plans, lemony plans. Besides, I kinda wanted to focus on how they get together and not just jump right into the relationship (I may have done that, three chapters could be enough, plus the three amazing books before this). Many people write in the relationship pretty fast and forget the small things. I'm the writer and even I'm getting impatient (that is sooo weird). To me, it's the small things that matter. A simple gesture can communicate so many things (I love that). :D**

**I hope that ya'll enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Kelley Armstrong and Sherrilyn Kenyon are the proud mommies of them.**

Varulfur

_**Previously**_

"_**Night, Der."**_

"_**Night, Chloe. Thank you." He buried his nose in my hair.**_

"_**Mmhmm." I felt asleep listening to his strong heart beat, safe in his arms.**_

**DPOV**

"Whoa." I heard a surprised Simon say.

I cracked an eye open. Yup. A surprised Simon was standing over me, gaping.

"What?" I inquired grumpily. I was still kinda tired and he was just standing there, staring at me, preventing me from going back to sleep.

"Dude, since when do you sleep with Chloe?"

_What is he talking about?_ Right then, last night came rushing back. The horrible nightmares. Chloe waking me and talking with her. Chloe comforting me _and not judging me for my reaction_. Not wanting to sleep for fear of those horrible images returning. But most of all, Chloe sleeping with me, cuddling with me. _Who knew that I would end up a cuddler?_ I sure as hell didn't.

I had to fight a grin that wanted to escape. After we went to bed, I had some of the best sleep I've ever had in my life. _All because of Chloe._ I looked down to find Chloe sound asleep, using me as her personal pillow. I had my arm around her waist. Her shirt had ridden up and I was touching bare skin. _Smooth, soft, bare skin…_enough! I had to stop thinking like that before I got myself in trouble.

As for Simon's question…I couldn't answer him. I didn't want him to know what happened. I didn't want him to know that a nightmare had me scared shitless and that Chloe had comforted me. That Chloe was sleeping with me because I was too scared to sleep alone last night.

"What the hell?" Great. Tori was up.

To make matters worse, Xypher walked through the living room, raising his eyebrow at us as he headed to the kitchen. To top it all, Chloe woke up. Taking in the scene around her, she guessed what was going on.

"What?" She was kinda cranky in the morning. Huh. Cute. And she was sexy as hell with bed head. _Ugh. Enough._ I say that way too much for my own good.

"Since when do you sleep with wolf-boy?"

"Since I had a nightmare and didn't want to sleep by myself."

_She what?_ "Huh?" Simon and Tori said in unison. They were so distracted that they didn't even glare at each other for it.

"This is not a hard concept to grasp. I had a nightmare and Derek let me sleep with him since I didn't want to sleep by myself." She stood up and started folding blankets, like waking up next to a man was no big deal. Instead of outing me, she was covering for me. I didn't know what to think. Why was she doing this? I wasn't sure, but I knew one thing. _She is amazing._

I got up and helped her, stacking everything in the corner. After we were done, I borrowed some clothes from Xypher and took a shower. After I came out, Chloe went in. I could here her stripping. I so wanted to open the door. Visions of me walking in and pulling Chloe to me…pushing her up against the door…_STOP!_ I basically ran out of the house into the small backyard, trying to outrun those tantalizing visions.

Xypher came outside, walking up to me. "Derek. I need to speak to you."

_Oh, boy, here it comes. I'm in trouble now._ I turned to face him, bracing myself for the inevitable lecture. But what came out surprised me.

"I'm not going to lecture you, so you can just chill out. I wanted to speak to you about last night. I heard what happened. I just wanted to say that I understand. You aren't used to having someone there for you, willing to take your pain away. You aren't used to having someone see _you_ and still be there in the morning. Someone that actually gives a shit. Don't be ashamed of taking comfort from her. Relish it. It doesn't have to be given. Just don't take her for granted."

I nodded and he walked back in the house, leaving me to ponder his words. He must have gone through some heavy shit. Something intensely painful. I was still standing there when I heard Chloe come outside. She walked up beside me, placing her small hand on my arm. I looked down at her. She was dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top and her hair was still wet with no makeup on. She looked great.

"You okay, Der?"

I nodded, just looking at her. "Thank you, Chlo."

"For what?" She looked confused. "I didn't do anything."

"No. You've done more than you realize. Last night, instead of leaving me to deal with my pain alone, you took it away. You slept with me to keep my nightmares at bay. And then, this morning, instead of outing me, you covered for me." I shook my head. "You didn't have to be there for me, but you were. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Der." She smiled brightly at me. "I'm glad that I could help you. Friends are supposed to be there for each other." She leaned up and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

She pulled back. "Come on. I need your dirty clothes to do laundry and you need breakfast. I can hear your stomach whining at you. Oh, and training starts today."

I nodded, my good mood dimming. I was not looking forward to the pain of Changing. Chloe must have seen something in my face because she stopped trying to get me in the house.

"Derek, stop worrying. It'll be okay. I'll make sure I'm there when you're practicing. Okay?"

I nodded, some of my worry easing.

We went into the house and were just sitting down to eat when someone knocked on the door. We all stood up, waiting to see who it was.

"It's me." A deep voice sounded from the other side.

Simone went to answer it. She opened the door to reveal a tall, well-built man, with sharp features and long hair. I could smell that he was Alpha material. Almost rivaling Xypher in attitude, he exuded danger. Behind him was a woman, holding his hand. She was about a foot shorter than him and very curvy. She had long, curly auburn hair and she exuded serenity. She was also human. Simone hugged the two newcomers and called us to the living room to meet them. 

"Kids, this is Vane and his wife Bride." She turned to Simon. "Simon?"

Simon waved. "I'm Simon. I'm a sorcerer and Derek's my brother and Tori's my sister."

Tori stepped forward. "I'm Tori. You already know who I'm related to. I'm a witch. A very strong witch."

"Yeah. A word that rhymes with witch. A very strong one." Simon muttered.

Tori smacked him. "Shut up Simon. Brother or not, don't think that I won't fry your ass."

"See what I mean?" Simon asked, looking at Vane and Bride. They didn't seem to be bothered by their little exchange. Instead, they seemed amused.

"Derek. Werewolf." Vane looked at me, sizing me up.

Chloe stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Chloe. I'm a half demon/necromancer hybrid. I'm a really strong one too. Accidentally raise the dead in my sleep strong."

Bride stepped forward. "It's very nice to meet you all. Now, who's hungry? I know that you were not going to feed them cereal, Simone. Horrible breakfast."

Simone smiled. "Sadly, yes. I need to get ready for work. Xypher's staying here, but work needs me. I have classes to teach."

Bride nodded. "Can I borrow your kitchen?"

Simone nodded and took off for her room.

Vane kissed Bride's hand, smiling. "Does this mean that you are making breakfast?"

"Yes, it does. What would you like?"

"French toast, bacon, and eggs."

She turned to look at us. "That okay with you guys?"

We all nodded.

"Sounds amazing. Would you like some help, Bride?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, honey." She took Chloe's hand and walked into the kitchen.

I followed and sat down at the table. I could hear Simon and Tori arguing over what movie to watch. Vane came up and sat down across from me.

"So, I hear that you've completed the Change." I nodded.

"You're only 16?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." He eyed me. "Do you know why you completed it so early?"

Oh, yeah. I knew why. Horrible memories started flashing through my mind. The lab, the experiments, the tests, the other boys…Chloe must have noticed something was wrong with me. She came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. When she did that, I felt calmer, the memories didn't bother me as much.

Instead of me answering, Chloe did. "We were experimented on. All of us. They messed with our genes. They combined witch and sorcerer blood and made a hybrid which is Tori, who is very strong. On Simon, his powers were weakened. They didn't know about my demon DNA, so they only messed with my necromancer genes. If I'm not careful, I can raise the dead simply by summoning. Derek's werewolf genes were skewed. He doesn't feel the need to be around other werewolves, his sense of pack is stronger and his senses are, too. He's also stronger than the normal werewolf, and he's really smart. His Changes are also extremely painful. A few times, I didn't think that he'd make it."

"Wait." Vane looked from Chloe to me and back to Chloe. "You were there? At his Change?"

"Yes. I've been at every one of them except for one time. I would have been, but Simon, Tori, and I had been captured, and that caused him to stress out and Change."

"And it didn't bother you that he was turning into a monster right in front of you?"

"Oh, yes. It bothers me." I looked up at Chloe. _What?_ "It bothers me that one of my best friends is on the ground in excruciating pain and I can do nothing to help him. It bothers me that something that was supposed to come naturally to him comes with force and torture. Oh, and one more thing. If you ever refer to Derek as a monster in my presence again, you'll wish that you had never met me." Chloe basically snarled that last part. _What the hell is up with her?_

Vane smiled. "Relax Chloe. I was making sure that you were completely comfortable around werewolves. I have to say that I commend you on staying at his Changes. I know that that is not the prettiest sight to see. I hope to help him master Changing at will and to help him stop the pain that comes with it."

Chloe smiled at him. "Okay. I hope that you can." With that, she walked back over to Bride to help her finish breakfast.

Vane smiled at me. "So, do you know what clan you're from? If you know the clan, we can determine what kind of werewolf you are."

"No, I don't know which clan."

"Okay. There is a simple spell that I can do to find out. Do I have your permission to perform it?"

I nodded.

He waved his hand and a blue smoke appeared and wrapped itself around me. He waved his hand once more and it disappeared.

"Well? Did it work?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Not what I was expecting, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that you would be from the Acadians or Katagaria. Instead, you are one of the Varulfurs."

"Varulfur?"

"Yes. It's Icelandic. It literally means "werewolf" in Icelandic. Not very creative, but effective in establishing the clan and the reputation of the breed. You see, the Varulfur was very strategic, they were vicious when necessary, very intelligent, brutally honest, and quiet. The Varulfur can't do magic like the Acadians or Katagaria, but they have the ability to choose if they want to infect someone with the werewolf virus. Like other werewolf breeds, they also live longer than the average human. They can live to be more than a thousand years old. Crazy? Yes. A lie? No. But the Varulfur has something that no other werewolf has. They can choose their mate. Fate has not set aside one specific person for a Varulfur werewolf. Once you choose your mate, that's it. No one else will ever draw you. Once you choose your mate Derek, you are with that person for the rest of your life. After you have chosen, there is a ritual that is done that binds you to that person. Once the ritual is done, your life forces will be joined. If one dies, the other will too. I can teach you the ritual in a little bit, but right now, it's time for breakfast."

He got up and helped Bride put the food on the table. While everyone was talking and chatting, getting to know one another, I was contemplating what Vane had said. I was a Varulfur. I could infect a person if I chose to. That meant that I didn't need to worry about turning someone. Ever. I was going to live to be a thousand years old or more. I could choose my mate. _I already have chosen. Chloe… But will she accept me?_

I tuned back into the breakfast chatter just in time to hear Tori ask… "So, Chloe, did you like sleeping with Derek?"

I almost sprayed the juice I was drinking across the table. I glanced at Chloe, curious about her answer. Sort of nervous, too. Had I breached some sort of boundary last night even though she had said that it was okay? _What if I had groped her last night while she slept? I wouldn't mind…I would really enjoy that. Why couldn't I remember if I got a handful of ass? This just sucks._

"Yes, Tori, as a matter of fact I did. I got some of the best sleep that I've ever gotten last night." With that, she went back to her French toast.

Not believing what I had just heard, I stared at her in disbelief. Feeling my gaze, she looked up at me and smiled. She finished her breakfast and started to clean up. I was still sitting there questioning my hearing ability.

Vane eyed me and muttered under his breath, "I see that you have already chosen. Talk to her."

"Simon, Tori, we are going to start your training." Xypher spoke up, leading them outside.

"I've always wanted to see if Xypher had any patience. This oughta be good." Vane took Bride's hand and went outside to watch the magic lesson.

That left me, all alone, with Chloe. _So many ideas…_ STOP! Bad Derek. Very bad Der-I stopped mid-thought. I could hear a light humming. I turned around to see that it was coming from Chloe. She started to sing softly, her voice growing as she started to put things away.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

She had a beautiful voice.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

I wonder, why is she singing _that_ song? She continued putting the dishes away. I got up and started to wash the dishes. I could see the others out of the kitchen window, Tori and Simon were practicing on each other, putting the other in binding spells and blocking others.

"So, Derek, what have you chosen and why did Vane tell you to talk to me?"

_Do what? She heard that?_ "Um…what?"

She turned to look at me. "You forgot that I could hear what you guys were saying. What was Vane talking about? Have you chosen your mate?"

_Oh, my God. I have to do this now? What…How was I supposed to-_ "Um…Can we talk about this later?"

She sighed. "Fine. But you are going to answer my questions later."

I nodded and went back to the dishes, trying to think of ways to tell Chloe that she is the only one that I will ever love for the rest of my life…which could be for more that a thousand years. _Oh, yes, that will go over well._ _I only hope that she won't run away screaming at the thought and give me a chance…or, that's a big or, she will return my feelings._ I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had scrubbed off the paint on the plate. _Oops._ I put the plate away and went to sit in the living room, trying to come up with a way to tell Chloe what's going on. _How I feel. Well, shit._

Vane came in. "Derek, it's time for your training." _Fuck._ I got up and went outside. I was standing there, looking around. The others had gone inside, so it was just me and Vane. I started to panic. _Where was Chloe? I need her with me for this._ Just as I was about to start hyperventilating, thinking that Chloe was going to leave to do this by myself, she walked out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Vane turned around as Chloe came out. "I think that Xypher wanted to practice with you."

"I just talked to him. I explained the situation. I'm staying out here with Derek. Plus, I had to tell the others that if they liked their breakfast where it was, not to look outside."

Vane remained quiet, waiting on me to get ready.

I was still nervous about the Change. What if I couldn't master it? What if I just kept going through these painful processes and never learned to control it?

Chloe must have noticed that I was starting to worry again. She walked over to me, leaned up, wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close.

"Der, relax." She leaned back, looking me in the eye. "You can do this. I'll be right there, right beside you." She smiled. "And afterwards, when you've mastered the Change, we'll go for a run together."

I nodded and she stepped back. "Now, strip."

I smiled in spite of the situation. The girl who used to blush at every little thing is the one telling me to strip. I took off my sweatshirt and handed it to her. I smiled even bigger when she slipped it on and waited for the rest of my clothes. _She looks amazing in my hoodie._ I took them off and handed it to her. She folded them and sat down in the middle of the small backyard.

I walked over to her, and knelt down like Arnold Schwarzenegger in The Terminator in front of her.

I looked at Vane. "I'm ready."

"Alright." He walked over to me and knelt down in front of me. "You are going to imagine pulling your wolf out of yourself and joining with him. Once you have connected to him, you are going to be more at peace with yourself, which will make the Change easier. Once connected, you are going to need to want to morph into a wolf. After this first willful Change, it should get easier with more practice." He stood and backed away giving me room.

Chloe leaned over to me, placing her hand on mine. "Der, you've got this."

I nodded grateful for her presence and faith in me.

I focused, searching for the wolf. I didn't have to look very hard. He was waiting right under the surface. I was kinda afraid of him. I still thought of myself as a monster. Even though I was afraid, I attempted to reach out to him, but he backed away, growling. I opened my eyes, not sure how to proceed. Chloe noticed that I was unsure of myself.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm still not comfortable being a werewolf. I tried to connect with the wolf, but he backed away from me, growling. I'm not sure what to do."

Chloe made me look her in the eye. "Der, you are not a monster. You never have been and never will be. Yes, you are a werewolf. Yes, you have accidentally hurt someone, but you were protecting your pack, your brother. That doesn't make you a monster. That makes you a good person. Everyone here accepts you. You need to accept yourself."

I nodded, amazed at Chloe's ability to help me.

"Now, when you tried to approach the wolf, what did you do?"

"I reached out to him."

"Okay. Der, the wolf is a part of you, your more animalistic side. You aren't trusting, so it stands to reason that your wolf will be even more so. How would you approach you?"

I nodded and searched for the wolf again. This time, I sat down in front of him and didn't reach out. I sat there and waited. After the wolf walked around me a few times, he sat down in front of me and waited. I slowly lifted up my hand, extending it towards the wolf. He let me touch him. I felt something run through me. I gasped as my mind connected to the wolf. I felt a peace of mind wash over me, like I was no longer battling another part of me. Instead, I was whole and didn't have to worry about losing control as much as I did before.

I thought of running around with Chloe in wolf form. I wanted that more than anything. To have that freedom, to share that freedom with someone else. I felt my muscles tense up and the pain start. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it was still painful. Luckily, I only threw up a few times. My muscles writhed, my bones rearranged, my fur started to grow. I felt my face morph, the nose elongating into a muzzle, and my ears move. Gasping in pain as I finished Changing, I laid my head in Chloe's lap. She scratched behind my ears, and petted the top of my head. I was in ecstasy.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, Vane spoke up. "Very good, Derek. Not bad for the first time."

Chloe leaned down to me. "I knew that you could do it." I lifted my head up and licked her cheek. _Hah! I snuck a kiss. It may have been in wolf form, but it was still a kiss._

She smiled patted my neck. "You wanna go for that run now?"

I nodded and "woofed". She smiled and morphed. She sat in front of me as a dark red wolf and yipped happily.

"Whoa." We looked up at Vane. He had an expression of surprise on his face. "Chloe, how is that possible?"

Chloe morphed back. "As I said before, I am half demon. Part of my powers is that I can morph into an animal form. Just one from though."

"Okay. So why are you red?"

"My father's true form is dark red. He said that since my animal form is red, I had found my true animal and that he had passed that trait on to me."

"…Okay."

"Derek and I are going to go for a little run, kay?" Vane nodded and Chloe smiled and morphed back into her wolf form.

She took off towards the woods, running. I barked at her, running after her.

We ran through the small forest, free and happy. I had never felt so great. I was actually having fun and I had Chloe with me. We jumped over fallen trees and chased each other around. At one point, Chloe disappeared, causing me to panic. But as I was following her scent, she jumped out from behind a tree and pounced on me and then took off running for the house. I took off after he, determined to get her back. She made it back to house before I did and she raced in through the open door. I could here her laughing as I walked up to the door. I peeked around the doorframe and spotted Chloe. She was sitting at the table, laughing, and Tori and Simon were trying to find out what was going on. She hadn't noticed me yet and an idea came to mind. I quietly crept up to her side and then pounced on her, knocking her out of her chair.

She stopped laughing. _Ha!_

"Derek!" She started laughing again. "You ass!"

I licked her face and got off her and sat down next her.

She sat up and looked at me. "You cheated."

I shook my head and woofed and nudged her.

"Oh, so you think that just because I got you for once, you deserved some payback?"

I nodded.

She smiled and shook her head. "You ready to Change back?"

I nodded and walked out the back door with Chloe following. I Changed back and it was less painful and took less time. After I was finished, I wasn't as exhausted as I used to be. Chloe handed me my clothes and went back in the house. I quickly dressed and followed. I entered the kitchen just in time to hear Simon and Tori interrogate Chloe.

"What was that all about?" Tori demanded.

"Derek and I went for a run and I scared him for once." She glanced over at me. "Evidently, he didn't like and decided to get me back."

"Well, what did you expect? You can't just tackle me and then run off like that and not expect me to do nothing."

She shook her head and looked at the others. "It was funny. I ran around in a circle and hid behind a tree. Derek was trying to find me and while he was busy doing that, I snuck up behind him and tackled him and took off running back here."

Tori burst out laughing and Simon coughed a few times, trying hard not to.

I walked past them towards the living room. Xypher, Vane, and Bride were all sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Derek." Bride greeted me. I nodded to her and went and sat on the smaller couch. "Have fun on your run?"

I eyed her, not sure what she was trying to get at. Chloe walked in and I glanced at her.

Vane must have noticed my reaction. "Relax, Derek. Bride didn't mean anything bad. She was just curious."

Chloe came over and sat next to me, curling up and sticking her cold toes under my thigh. I glanced at her.

"What? You're warm and my toes are cold."

I shrugged and looked back at Bride. "Yes, I did."

She smiled at me. "That's good. But I know that you haven't told her yet and you need to."

I stared at her. I glanced over to Chloe to see confusion…and something else.

_Well, shit._

**Please review. Pretty please? Give me your reactions to anything in the chapter. Tell me what you would like to see in future chapters. I have plans, but if there's something good suggested, I'll work it in somehow.**

**Next chapter, Chlerek will get together. I promise. This chapter was borderingon obscenely long so, I had to cut it short. If it works out, lemons next chapter. :D**

**Again, please review.**


	6. Tattoos

**Author's Note: So, people liked the last chapter. Now, for the good part. Chlerek. :D Maybe some lemons. Hopefully, things will work out. I just don't want to rush the relationship and have them jump right into bed (even though we all know we would want to if a naked Derek was waiting for you…a sturdy bed would be needed :D). Ooo, very bad. Naughty author. :D Chloe and Derek just don't feel like a "hop-into-bed" kind of couple, so I don't want to give them that rep. Still, lemons are on the way. Sometime.**

**Oh, on another note, someone who reviewed said that they didn't really like that Bride had kind of pushed Derek. I want to make clear why she did that. Bride pushed Derek because she had been on the receiving end of being kept in the dark and she didn't like it, in fact, she almost broke up with Vane permanently because of that. Bride has gotten to know Chloe a little bit and doesn't want her to go through the same thing she did. She doesn't want her become angry with Derek because he put off telling her about choosing her as his mate. I'm going to work that into the chapter, but I just wanted to clarify my intentions behind the scenario.**

**Forewarning…Derek may seem a little OOC in this chapter. This is for a good reason though. I think anyone would be if they had to tell the love of their life that they were your one and only for eternity and you had no idea if they returned your feelings. That would be understandably nerve-racking for anyone. So, try to be okay with the situation for right now. He will be back to his brooding, dark, intimidating self afterwards (but he'll still be very open with Chloe).**

**Hope ya'll like the chapter. Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Tattoos

_**Previously**_

_**She smiled at me. "That's good. But I know that you haven't told her yet and you need to."**_

_**I stared at her. I glanced over to Chloe to see confusion…and something else.**_

_**Well, shit.**_

**Cpov**

I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I kept hearing them talk about "telling her" and Derek kept avoiding talking to me about the "telling her" thing and what he's chosen. Has he chosen his mate? Who is she? Is it me? Oh, God, I hope so. I don't know what I would do if the man I loved wanted someone else. Does the "telling her" thing involve me? Is he supposed to tell me something? Or am I reading too much into this whole thing? Does this "whole thing" even involve me?

I was so confused…and hopeful. I glanced up at Derek. I found him staring at me. His green eyes focused entirely on me, resignation hidden within them. There was something else there, too. Hope, determination...and…fear. Fear…?

"Derek, I need to speak with you." Vane stood up, walking out the back door, taking Bride with him.

Derek nodded and stood up, following him out the back door, leaving me to wallow in my confusion.

**DPOV**

I followed Vane out the back door, curious as to what he wanted to tell me. I knew that it had to do with mates, but I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to tell me.

Vane stopped when he reached the grass and turned to face me. I wasn't sure what Bride was out here for, though.

Sensing my curiosity, Bride spoke up first. "Derek, I'm sorry that I pushed you."

"Why did you push me?"

"I've been on the receiving end of being kept in the dark, and I didn't like it." She glanced at Vane, and he shrugged. "I understand why Vane did it. Because I'm human, he kept his life a secret. But Chloe isn't human. She's a supernatural. Just like you. I've gotten to know Chloe a little today and I can tell that she wouldn't like to be kept out of the loop. That's why I pushed you. I don't want her to become angry with you for keeping a secret. I almost lost Vane that way. I don't want the same to happen to you." She smiled, patted my arm and walked back in the house.

"She's right Derek. You shouldn't keep secrets from your mate. I almost lost Bride that way. You should tell Chloe as soon as possible."

I looked back at Vane. "If I do, and she rejects me, what am I supposed to do? I can't lose her. You must understand that."

"I do understand that Derek." A look passed through his eyes. "But I also know that the longer you put off telling her, the more upset she could become for not telling her." He shuddered. "Believe me, you don't want that to happen."

"I'm going to tell her…I just don't know what to do."

"Just tell her the truth. And when she accepts you, there is a ritual that you have to do."

"Okay. What is it?"

"So that a werewolf cannot take a mate without her consent, there are protection charms in place. The female has to go first in the ritual. The ritual for a Varulfur is different from all other werewolf breeds. You have to be sitting across from each other, in a place that you both feel at home. You have to ask her if she accepts you as her mate. That's part of the protection charm, the magic surrounding you will be able to tell if she is entering into the relationship willingly with no outside motive other than to be with you. Then you have to clasp each other's hands, left to left and right to right, and while doing that, you repeat these words to each other: "With you as my mate, I walk the path of the running wolf. I willingly accept this life and am proud of the bond we share. I gladly bind myself to you." Once you say those words to each other, matching tattoos will appear on your palms, signifying that you are mated to each other, telling others that you are taken. The tattoo will be of your family crest. Once you are bonded, your life-force will be joined with hers. She'll live as long as you. There is a draw-back to this. If one of you dies, the other will too."

I nodded, memorizing the words. I was nervous. Would Chloe accept me? _Shit! I don't know if I could handle it if she rejected me as her mate._

"Oh, and once you guys have had sex for the first time, for a Varulfur, the mate's name appears on the side of the other's left hand, in their eye color."

I nodded, anticipation flooding my veins. _The very idea of Chloe naked…STOP!_ Focus.

"I'll send Chloe out." Vane said as walked back into the house.

A few minutes later, Chloe came outside…bundled up in my hoodie. I smiled at the sight. _God, she looks great in my sweatshirt._

"What's going on Derek?" Chloe looked worried.

"I need to tell you something." I couldn't look at her as I said that.

"What?" I remained quiet, trying to think up a way to tell her without freaking her out.

"Derek, just tell me. You know that you can tell me anything." Chloe walked up and laid her hand on my arm, lending me silent support.

"I…You…We are…Shit." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to get the words out.

"We are shit?" Chloe asked, sounding amused.

"What! No!" I blew out a breath, my nerves getting the better of me.

"Derek, calm down. Just tell me what's going on."

I took a deep breath. "Chloe, you're my mate."

"What? Derek…" She sounded hesitant. I started pacing, trying to calm down.

"I knew it. I had hoped that I had a chance. I knew it. No one would want to be bonded with me."

"Derek! That's not what I was gonna say."

I stopped my pacing and looked at her in disbelief. "What were yo-"

"If you would shut up for a second, you could find out what I was gonna say." Chloe, _my Chloe_, glared at me.

I did what any man would do when the woman of their dreams glares at them. I shut my mouth.

"What I was going to say was that I don't believe you. Why would anyone choose me?" I started to protest. Again, she glared at me. "_But_, I'm glad that you did." She smiled at me. "Derek, I love you."

I was speechless. _She loves me._ I walked up to her and pulled her against me. I did, for once, what the wolf in me, and if I was being honest, what I wanted to do since I first met Chloe. I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck trying to get closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up to gain better access. Our mouths slanted again and again, our tongues fighting for dominance. Electricity raced through my body everywhere we touched and fire ran through my blood from our fervent kisses.

**CPOV**

We broke apart. I didn't want to, but we had no choice. Breathing was a necessity.

We were both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath.

"I love you, Chloe." Derek managed to gasp.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. _Derek loves me._ "I love you, too."

He smiled. _He has a beautiful smile. _ "Um…Is that what all the mystery was? About you choosing something and needing to "tell her"?

"Yes. Vane and Bride have been telling me all day that I needed to tell you that you're my mate." He set me down on the ground.

"Oh." I smiled. "So…I'm your one and only?"

Derek nodded. "And if you accept me, I'll be your one and only."

"What do you mean "if"?" I was confused. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I love you and accept you."

He smiled. "You're right. You did. It's just that I'm still kind of stunned that you actually love me."

"Well, get used to it. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and kissed him. As soon as our lips met, liquid fire ran through my body. The fire raced through my veins and pooled in my belly, making me want more. Derek pulled me even closer, lifting me up. When he did that, we aligned perfectly. I could feel him against the apex of my thighs, which only made me hotter. I grinded myself against him…seeking easement, wanting him. Derek growled, the vibrations rolling through my body, turning me on further.

He broke the kiss. "God, Chloe, you have no idea what you do to me."

I wriggled my hips, craving him. "I have a pretty good idea."

He growled again. "Chloe…as much as I don't want to, we need to stop."

"I know." He set me down and let go of me. As he did that, I remembered something. "Derek, Vane mentioned that there was a ritual that we needed to do?"

"Yeah. We need to find somewhere that we both feel at home."

"Oookay. Um…How about the forest? We both love the forest."

.

"That'll work. Let's go." He took my hand, leading me into the forest. We found a small clearing, just big enough for the two of us to stretch out in.

Derek sat down and gestured for me to do the same. "Kay, first off, I have to ask you a question."

I nodded, waiting.

"Chloe, do you accept me as your mate?"

"Yes." A green glow wrapped itself around me, making my skin tingle. After a few seconds, it disappeared. _Weird._

"Give me your hands." He intertwined his fingers with mine, left to left, right to right. "Now repeat after me. 'With you as my mate, I walk the path of the running wolf.'"

I smiled. "With you as my mate, I walk the path of the running wolf."

"I willingly accept this life and am proud of the bond we share. I gladly bind myself to you."

"I willingly accept this life and am proud of the bond we share. I gladly bind myself to you." As I repeated the words, the palm of my right hand started to tingle.

Derek repeated the words to me. As he finished, my palm felt like it was burning. It wasn't painful, just really hot.

After a few seconds, the heat went away. We unclasped our hands and looked at the palms. There was a black tattoo on our right palms. It looked like a crest. It was a round shield and there was a wolf in the middle of it, holding a rosary in its mouth, and surrounding it was pictures representing the four elements in the North, South, East, and West directions.

"It's beautiful…but what is it?" I asked, looking at the beautiful mark.

"It's my family crest. Once a werewolf claims his mate, the crest appears on the right palm of the werewolf and his mate." I looked at Derek. "The mark is there to tell others that they are taken. Mated."

"Okay." I smiled at him. _I'm Derek's and he's mine._ "Anything else I need to know?"

" Um…your life-force is bound to mine and you'll live as long as me…which can be more than a thousand years. And if one of us dies, the other will too."

"Wow. Okay, then. Anything else?"

"Umm…uh…once we, uh, do it, your name will appear on the side of my left hand in your eye color and vice versa."

"Okay." I cleared my throat. "We should get back. I hate to say it, but I still have to practice and the others should be told about us being mates."

"Yeah. They need to. I'm just kind of worried about what Simon will say." I must have looked confused. "Simon's really into you, and I'm not sure how he'll take the news that your mine."

"Mine?" I arched an eyebrow.

His eyes widened. "I didn't mean that you are my property or anything…"

I smiled. "Derek, it's fine. I know what you meant. I know that werewolves get territorial and all, but I also know that you would never treat me like a piece of property. I am yours. But you are also mine."

He smiled, relieved. "Yes, you are mine, but you're right. I would never treat you like an object to be owned. And yes, I am yours. Always will be."

I kissed him. I broke apart before we could get carried away, and stood up. I looked at the mark again. _It's so beautiful._ I couldn't believe that Derek and I were finally together.

Derek stood up and I laced our fingers together, needing contact. He grinned at me. We walked back to the house, hand in hand. When we made it out of the trees, the others were outside, practicing again. As soon as Simon caught sight of us, he ran over, reaching for my hand, not noticing that I was holding Derek's.

Derek noticed the gesture and growled at Simon, making Simon's eyes go wide. I placed a hand on his stomach, silently telling him that I'd handle it. He quieted, but pulled me closer to his side. Simon finally noticed that I was holding Derek's hand. He looked up, disbelief clear in his eyes.

"Simon, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. I know that you were hoping for something more, even after our botched date. But I just don't feel the same way about you. I love Derek and I'm his mate." I held up my right hand, showing him my mark.

Simon nodded. "I knew that we weren't going to work out. But a guy can hope." He smiled at Derek. "Congrats, bro. You've found someone that sees you and not the stereotype." He looked at me. "Friends?"

I smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He gave me a hug, shook hands with Derek, then took off towards Tori.

Vane looked over to us, staring. I waved at him. He noticed the mark and smiled at us. He whispered something to Bride, and she looked up, smiling at us. I shook my head, smiling, not believing the path my life had taken. I'm a 15 year old necromancer/demon hybrid that has been genetically modified, I was sent to a group home and escaped from mad scientists repeatedly, I witnessed a werewolf's Change, got into a fight with werewolves, reanimated a few corpses and killed Dr. Davidoff, got in a fight with Daimons, almost losing Derek, my best friends are a sorcerer and a witch/sorcerer hybrid, and just now found out that the man I love returns those feelings, that I'm his mate. And the last part was before lunch. _My life is full of surprises. But I wouldn't have it any other way._

Xypher motioned for me to come over to him. I kissed Derek's cheek and strode over to Xypher, ready to learn to control my powers.

As soon as I stood in front of Xypher, he was all business. "Okay Chloe, explain to me what your powers are."

"Well, I can control the elements, witch and sorcerer magic, telekinesis, flash travel and change into my animal form."

He nodded. "Can you change into your animal form without any problems?"

I nodded. "Yes, that was fairly easy to do, after the pain subsided."

"We'll work on your flash travel later. I know that you can do that fairly well. We're going to focus on controlling the elements and your magic."

I nodded, ready to learn.

"Look within yourself, search for the natural connection you have with the elements, feel the connection, know what it feels like to be connected to the elements."

I sat down on the grass, trying to calm down. I felt Derek walk up behind me, and I instantly relaxed. Shutting out all noises, I looked within myself, searching for that connection. I sifted through memories and thoughts, searching for the place where my power resided. I found the place where my necromancer energy was and encountered a wall, a wall that blocked me from going further in my mind. I pushed against it, trying to break it down. I put all my weight against it, pushing with my newfound strength. The wall crumbled and I felt a wave of energy wash over me. I gasped. I could feel the earth more clearly, the air was crisper. I could feel the sun's heat more intensely and I could feel the moisture in the air as it settled on my skin. After the wave subsided, I felt the strong connection between me and the elements. Although the connection caught me by surprise, it felt natural.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Derek crouched in front of me, worry lining his face.

I smiled. "I'm fine, Der."

"You're sure?" He still looked worried.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Der. I'm sure." I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. "I just made the connection between me and the elements. It surprised me, that's all."

Tori noticed our short kiss. "Chloe, explain that gesture of affection."

I looked at her. "What's to explain? Derek and I are mates." I held up my hand, showing her the mark.

I could have sworn that her eyes were about to fall out of her head. "What is that!"

I smiled. "It's Derek's family crest, my mark, signifying that we are a mated pair."

"…Okay…" Then she smiled, rather mischievously. "What is your dad gonna say about wolf-boy?"

Leave it to Tori to point out a rather obvious obstacle. I totally forgot about my dad. "I'll deal with him later." I stood up and looked at Xypher. "Now what?"

"You've made the connection. The next step is to practice control over the elements."

I nodded, waiting.

"Let's start with fire. Picture holding a ball of fire in the palm of your hand, with complete control over it. After that, you should be able to control the other elements without much problem."

I nodded, concentrating. I cupped my hands together and pictured a ball of fire. Nothing happened for a few minutes. I focused harder and felt my palms warm up. All of a sudden a small blue flame erupted in my palm. I could feel some of the heat from it, but it didn't burn me. The flame grew until it covered my hand. I focused a little harder and the flame grew until it covered my whole body in blue flames. I cut off the "power supply" and the flames quit. I conjured up a ball of fire in the palm of my hand and made it grow larger. I looked around and found a stick laying about ten feet away. I threw the fireball at the stick, watching it change from blue to red and orange. It crashed against the stick, setting it ablaze.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Tori spoke from my right. I glanced at her, smiling.

I focused and thought of water. I cupped my hands and felt my palms cool. Water pooled in my hands. I focused a little harder and turned it into a ball of water. I threw it at the flaming stick and the fire went out.

I looked at the others. Simon stood there, gaping at me, and Tori was smirking. Derek looked proud and gave me a half-smile. I smiled back and looked over to Xypher. He looked kind of impressed, and Vane and Bride were smiling at me.

"So…what can I do with air and earth?" I asked, looking at Xypher.

"Create a breeze or a small earthquake and many more things, depending on how energetic you are that day."

I nodded and focused again, determined to master my new powers. I focused on air. I felt the breeze against my skin and focused on making it stronger. The wind picked up and caressed my face. I opened my eyes to see Simon and Tori fighting to stay on there feet, and Derek swaying the wind. I smiled and stopped my created "breeze", clearing my mind. I refocused, this time on earth. I could feel the ground beneath my feet shake a little. I focused on making a hole in the ground in front of me. A small hole formed. I focused a little harder and the hole grew wider. I filled the hole back in and glanced around.

"I cannot believe that I just did that." I smiled. All of a sudden, I felt exhausted. "Hey. Xypher? Am I done for the day? I'm exhausted."

He nodded. "Yes, you've learned enough for one day."

I nodded. The action made me dizzy and I would have fell over if Derek hadn't caught me.

"Chloe?" I opened my eyes to see Derek's worried face hovering above mine.

"Der, calm down." I tried for a smile. "I'm just tired. It'll get easier the more I practice."

He picked me up and carried me into the house, cursing Xypher for making me practice. I passed out listening to him think up creative ways for dismembering Xypher.

**DPOV**

Chloe almost fell over with exhaustion. I caught her, my anger rising at Xypher. He had made her push herself to master some of her powers. Yes, she needed to learn, but that didn't mean that she needed to learn it all in one day. I wanted to kill him.

"Der, calm down." Chloe tried for a smile, but she was too exhausted to. "I'm just tired. It'll get easier the more I practice." Worry warring with anger, I cradled Chloe to me.

_Mmhmm. Sure it will_. Oh great, now my inner voice is sarcastic. I picked Chloe up, carrying her into the house. She passed out, causing me to continue muttering ways of dismembering Xypher. _He is so dead._

I laid Chloe on the couch, covering her with a blanket. I got her a glass of water for when she woke up and sat down next to her sleeping form, listening to her even breathing and heartbeat, reassuring myself that she'd be okay, that she just overdid it a little today. I had just calmed down enough to think clearly when someone I did not want to talk to flashed into the living room, furious and glaring at me.

Chloe's dad. _Well, shit._

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Something weird about the chapter? Something need improving? Anything you like? Review please! Please please please review!**

**If there's anything that you'd like to see, please tell me. I'll try to work it in. :D**

**Sorry, for no lemons in this chapter. They are coming. I swear. Just at a kind of glacial pace for right now. This sucks, yes, I know.**

**Again, please review. Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top? **


	7. UmmmDon't Kill MePLease?

**Author's Note: So…hi everyone. I sincerely apologize for the serious lack of updates. All of my fans and reviewers are probably wanting an explanation for this. So here it is. My life basically fell apart and I have been picking up the pieces and putting it back together. So, now that things have finally gotten pretty much back to normal, and I can actually breath, I can write a new chapter for my fans and make many people happy. :D**

**What prompted this update? A few things. One, I need to express myself creatively cuz if I don't, I'm gonna go insane…well, more insane than I already am. :D Two, I feel very guilty that I haven't written anything in an extremely long time.**

**Sooo, anyways, on to the chapter. :D I am soooo gonna write in a lemon…even if it makes the chapter extreeeeeeeeemely long. :D As one of my lovely reviewers pointed out, we have a mated pair here and things need to get primal between the two. :D :D Oh, yes. Very primal indeed. :D Plus, the lemon is like an overdue reward for those of you who are mad at me for not updating or are on the edge of their seats from the tension. ;) **

**Soo, a few things about this chapter. It's not a very action-packed one. This chapter is to slow things down a little for the characters and just let them adjust. This doesn't mean that things are slowing down with the characters themselves…just a few moments for them to enjoy and learn. Things will get a little contemplative and then lemony. :D Hope ya'll like the chapter. :D**

**Oh, and one more thing before I forget…I will NOT discontinue this story even if it kills me to finish it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. I am not that genius. :D**

Ummm…Don't Kill Me... Please?

_**Previously**_

_**I had just calmed down enough to think clearly when someone I did not want to talk to flashed into the living room, furious and glaring at me.**_

_**Chloe's dad. Well, shit.**_

**DPOV**

_I am so dead_. The look I was getting from Jaden should have set me on fire…luckily he loves his daughter. Before I could speak, Jaden started in on me.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER YOUR MATE!" He shouted, loud enough to wake the dead (even if that's Chloe's job) and causing the others to come running into the room.

Chloe stirred on the couch. Ignoring Jaden for a moment to check on Chloe, I leaned over her, listening to her heartbeat and her faster paced breathing. _She's waking up._

Blearily, she opened her eyes. Her gaze locked on her father standing in the middle of the living room, glaring at me, fighting the urge to snatch me up and throw me on the nearest torture rack.

Chloe fought to stand up. I helped her, supporting her as she tried to get her feet under her. Shakily, she walked over to Jaden. When she reached him, she grasped his forearms for support. She leaned up and whispered something to him, low enough that I couldn't hear her. Whatever she said made him relax and stop glaring at me with so much hatred. _What the hell could she have said that had that miraculous effect?_

Chloe hugged Jaden and made her way back to me. As soon as she reached me, she collapsed and passed out once again. I laid her back on the couch and turned to face my soon-to-be father-in-law from hell. We stood there for what seemed like eternity, staring each other down. _There is no way in hell that I can back down now. Chloe is my mate. I have to fight for the right to call her mine and prove that I am man enough to handle that right. Our entire future depends on this moment._

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jaden glared even harder, daring me to utter something that would give him the excuse to do bodily harm.

Not breaking eye contact, I spoke. "Chloe is my mate. She willingly chose to bind herself to me. You know I speak the truth." I paused, breathing deeply to calm the chaos that was my mind, trying to choose the right words. "I love her more than words could express and I will do everything within my power to keep her safe. I understand that she is your daughter. But she is also an independent young woman who made her own decision and I hope that you will respect that."

I went silent, waiting. Jaden just stood there, shooting daggers at me for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally, he spoke.

"She is my only daughter and you will do well to remember that." More daggers. "I cannot say that I am happy that you two are together at such a young age, but mates are mates, and I will not deny you that." He paused. "However, I will tell you this. If you break my daughter's heart, we will meet again. And you will not like what will transpire. I have been trained in 200 different forms of torture and have mastered them all. For me, causing pain is as easy as breathing. Remember my words." And with that last sentence, he flashed away.

_Umm…I think that remembering that tidbit of information is going to be extremely easy._

**CPOV**

I woke to the sounds of arguing…arguing between Derek and Simon. _What the…? They never fight._

"Derek, we need to go and look for him!" Simon screeched. I glanced over to see Tori sitting on the love seat, wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Apparently, the guys' fighting disturbed her as much as it did me.

"We need more information before we go running around the city and get into trouble again." Derek roared. "Or have you forgotten that if not for Simone and Xypher, we'd all be dead right now?"

"We have to find Dad!"

"I know!" Derek thundered. "But we have no idea where he could be and we don't know this city!"

"You cowardly, flea-bitten, yellow-"

I quickly stood up and stepped between them, pushing them apart as they had been standing nose-to-nose.

"Shut up!" I bellowed. "Both of you!"

Derek closed his mouth angrily and Simon looked like he was going to continue, but with a furious glare from me, he shut up. Tori shot me a grateful look, clearly not knowing how to handle the brothers.

"Sit down." Once they were seated, I stood before them with my arms crossed. "Now would someone please explain to me what is going on? One at a time."

I looked at Derek, waiting.

"Simon wants to go out looking for Dad." He stated with a livid glare at Simon. "But I think we should wait until we have more information."

I looked at Simon. "We need to go out looking for him but Derek is insisting on staying inside, hiding like a coward." He returned the infuriated glare. When it looked like they were going to start fighting again, I snapped my fingers, drawing their attention.

"Would you two agree to a compromise?" _I can't believe I'm being the voice of reason._

They both nodded, waiting.

"First before I say what I have in mind, you two need to calm down and look at the others' point of view." I looked at Derek. "Derek, Simon is scared and wants to find your father before anything else happens."

I'm not scared!" Simon was now glaring at me.

I glared right back. "Yes, you are Simon. We all are. There's no reason to be ashamed of it." He had the decency to look properly chastised. "We have all earned the right to be afraid."

"Now Simon, Derek is scared of losing any more pack members and is only trying to protect us all. After what we've been through, he has the right to worry about his family."

They looked at each other then, realizing that I was right.

"Sorry Derek." He nodded, accepting the apology.

"Sorry Simon." He nodded, accepting the apology.

"Now that we have that settled, here's my compromise." They looked at me. "How about we wait and see if Xypher can find out anything about where Kit could be. If he comes up with any information, we see where that takes us. In a week, if we haven't found out anything, we start looking at Sanctuary, a place where we would be safe while asking questions. Is this agreeable?"

I looked between the two, waiting for an answer. They both agreed. I smiled and went to find Bride.

I didn't have to look very far. I found her outside, watching the guys sparring. Derek came out and went over to the guys. I sat down next to Bride. She looked over at me and smiled. "How are you, honey?"

I smiled back, warmed by her concern for me. "I'm fine. Much better than I was earlier."

"That's good. You scared me for a second when you passed out. But not as much as your mate."

I smiled, loving the sound of those words. _Your mate._ "He over-worries sometimes."

She chuckled. "Honey, get used to it." She gestured at Vane. "You see that gorgeous man?"

I nodded, wondering where this was going. She smiled at him and continued. "Once we became mates, he was always hanging around my shop, growling at anyone who came too close." She shook her head. "I think he did it because he was worried I was going to be kidnapped again. That, and he was still a little shaky over whether or not I was completely in love with him. Our mating ritual is a little different from a Varulfur's ritual, not as foolproof."

"He was worried about you not loving him? I find that kind of hard to believe. To me, it's obvious you do."

"Well, he had a rough past. He got hurt a few too many times by women. He was worried that I would take my love away to punish him if he upset me."

"You would never do that! You're too kind a person to be that cruel."

She smiled at me. "Thank you."

I smiled back, beginning to really like this woman.

"Well, anyways, on with what I was saying. Since he was worried, things kept on like that for a few weeks. Naturally, I was getting a little agitated."

I smiled. "Understandable."

"So one day, I asked him not to come down to the shop with me. That did not go over well. Not well at all." She shook her head. "He immediately became suspicious but let it go. I soon found out why. He followed me to the shop and he spied on me all day. Then a man came into the store. He was a regular and we were friends. I gave him a hug and before I could even let go of him, he was ripped away from me by a snarling Vane."

"What'd you do?" I was engrossed by the story.

"I demanded to know what the hell Vane thought he was doing. His reply was "protecting my mate". I asked him from what and he told me "from lecherous assholes". I started laughing at him, which he did not find amusing. Between my fits of laughter I got out two words. "He's gay."" She smiled. "The look on Vane's face was priceless. He let the man go and started apologizing profusely. That night, I sat down with Vane and told him that I loved him and that even if we do fight, I will never leave and I will never take away my love just because we disagree about something. I also told him that I only have eyes for him and that was never gonna change." She looked at me then, smiling. "For some reason, he believed me that night and has loosened up a little. He now runs a business next to mine and only checks up on me during lunch. Well, he texts me every half hour, too."

I smiled. "Geesh. That sounds like it could get annoying."

Bride nodded. "Well, at first it was, but then I stopped and thought about his life and my old life and then I thought about what I knew about werewolves. Their territorial issues, their protective streak, and last but not least, how hard they love their mates. I'm not sayin' that their women don't love just as hard, but for werewolves, they love harder than a mortal man."

I nodded. "I have noticed that Derek does love harder than a mortal. That feels so weird to say that. Mortal."

She grinned at me. "I know. I had a hard time getting used to the idea, but I like it. Anyways, considering all these things about werewolves, I knew that he wasn't trying to be controlling. He was trying to protect me and show me he cared, show me that he loved me and that if he could help it, he wouldn't be going anywhere without me. And I love him even more for that. Vane is the only man to ever treat me like any good woman deserves."

I smiled at her. "I feel the same about Derek. His ways may take a little getting used to, but I am more than willing to spend my time doing just that. He is the only guy who ever took the time to tell me to slow down to overcome my stutter instead of just laughing at me for it." I giggled. "He kept trying to get me to go along with his plan to escape Lyle House, so I hid in the bathroom to talk to him when he came in. I confronted him about it and he was flabbergasted that I had the audacity to confront him. I think it was then that I started to see who he was and not just what he presented to everyone. Kind of endearing actually. I think it was then that I made up my mind to get to know Derek and eventually become his friend. Little did I know that that moment would lead to many others." I looked over at the guys. Vane had Derek pinned and was showing him how to get out of the hold. I looked at Bride.

"Did Vane ever do anything in the beginning that endeared him to you? Before you knew that you wanted to spend your life with him, I mean."

She laughed then. "Yes, honey, he certainly did."

I smirked. "Ohh, this story sounds good. Pleases, do tell."

She shook her head. "Well, one day, I came home to find that all my stuff was being thrown out into the street by my ex, who just had to go and be an ass of the greatest measure." Bride grinned at the memory. "Well, Vane, who had just pulled up on his Harley, did not like what was going down. So he told the movers that he would pay them double whatever my ex was paying them to move my stuff to my apartment. Ooooo, my ex was pissed. Anyways, he tried to triple the price for them to leave it in the street. Vane was not happy, so he told the movers that'd he'd pay them $15,000 to move the stuff into the apartment. So, of course, the movers did as he asked. My ex demanded to know who he thought he was and Vane got in his face and told him. Then the ex did something that was beyond stupid. He insulted a werewolf's mate. Vane had him pinned to the hood of a car in two seconds flat. Let's just say that I have never seen the ex since and Vane had endeared himself to me forever."

"Wow. That's quite a story." I smiled. "A very sweet story." I looked at Derek, who at the moment was very sweaty and dirty from sparring with Vane, and smiled, thinking of all the memories we could make once all the running was over. My need to find Mr. Bae and end this war doubled and made me yearn for a time when we could walk the streets and not have to worry about crazy scientists chasing us.

As I sat there watching the guys continue their fight lessons, I noticed that Derek wasn't wearing his own clothes and I remembered that I wasn't wearing my own clothes either. I was wearing clothes that were three sizes too big. _We need to go shopping if we're gonna continue living here. Our meager belongings won't hold up for long._ Our clothes looked decidedly ragged. _I'll ask Xypher to go shopping for us when they're finished._

Bride and I sat in a comfortable silence while we watched our men exchange blows. Derek was a fast learner, but he was still getting the brunt of the injuries. Xypher and Vane were definitely immense warriors and it clearly showed. Derek would be just as great, if not better, after they had taught him all they could, but until then, he was going to be sore and bruise-covered for a long while. _I do not envy him. That has got to hurt, being thrown about like a rag doll._

I glanced at Bride. "Vane is a great warrior." I smiled at her. "You look proud."

She laughed and smiled at me. "That he is and I am most definitely proud of him." She glanced at me. "Derek has great potential. It's not every day that I meet a beginner that can cause my Vane to become cautious in practice. You should be proud."

I beamed at her. "I am very proud of Derek. I always knew that he'd be a formidable fighter once he had some training. Hell, before we got here, he'd gotten into a few brawls with me nearby and I'd seen just how intimidating he can be for one so inexperienced."

"Brawls?"

"Well, there were a few fights that weren't that bad, they were with just a few humans, but then, we ran into a pair of werewolves and we, mostly he, fought them off. They ended up tracking us to our "safe house" and Derek ended up killing one of them. He wasn't happy that it happened, it was an accident, but it was us or him. Then on our way here, he got into a fight with two Daimon. He would have won if it had just been the one, but they tag-teamed him and almost killed him. Simone and Xypher saved him from that fate."

"Oh." She seemed kind of shocked. "Wow. I had never expected that you teens had gone through so much. I'm still kind of new to this world. I understand most of it, but I don't understand the cruelties that children have to endure." She shook her head. "It never fails to astonish when I hear of the atrocities that are placed upon the shoulders of children."

"Children." I mused. "I haven't thought of myself as a child since all of this sunk in. Thinking on all of what we've been through, I feel as if I've aged at least ten years."

"I didn't mean children children, but young people in general. I am much older than you by human standards and Vane and Xypher are much much older."

"Hmmm. Well, I may look sixteen, but I feel like I'm twenty-five, and sometimes going on fifty. I mean, I was diagnosed with schizophrenia and shoved into a group home. Then I find out that I'm not some crazy person, that I'm a necromancer, find out that the things I once thought were fairytales are actually real and breathing people. Escape from said group home and witness a werewolf's Change, and then chased by whacked out scientists that think they have the right to play God. Captured, talk to a trapped demon, escape again, go on the run to try to reach some guy that I've never met, raise a few dead things, see some more Changes, run into werewolves that want to kill Derek and rape me, finally meet said unknown man, raise almost an entire cemetery, then betrayed by said man. Helping to kill a werewolf, running, getting captured once again, and escaping by releasing previously mentioned trapped demon, making it to New Orleans, only to have one of the members of the band of misfits almost die. And finally, taken in by a Good Samaritan while we look for the guys' dad and I find out that my father is one of the most powerful demons ever heard of." I took a deep breath. "Did I miss anything?"

"Damn." Bride shook her head. "Wait. You missed something." She smiled at me.

"What?"

"You forgot to mention that you fell in love with a werewolf and have become his mate."

I grinned at her. "Yeah…that makes everything that we've went through deal-able." I gazed at Derek, my mate, and smiled, content with my lot in life. I looked at Bride. "You know, this may sound ridiculous, or naïve or just plain cliché, but I wouldn't trade one single moment of my life if it meant that things would turn out different."

Bride nodded. "It may be all those things, but I know exactly what you mean. If I hadn't gone through all the struggles, all of the heartbreak, and every obstacle life had to throw at me, I wouldn't have Vane. Now that I know what fate had planned for me, it somehow takes away all the hurt and pain and gives all the positive free reign in my world."

I contemplated what Bride said. "You know, before meeting Derek, I would run away from my troubles. But now, I realize that I wasn't running from my past, I was running toward a better life. A life with the best friends that I could ever ask for, a mate that is my other half, and a family that will never leave me." I paused, letting all the memories of the past month rush over me. "I'm not going to think that everything is magically going to be okay. I know that there are hardships to face, but for some reason, I'm not worried. Scared, yes. But I'm not worried. I'm scared of the unknown, of not knowing how hard life is going to get. But I'm not worried because I have my family, a family who will stand and fight for each other."

Bride smiled at me. "I feel the same way. Before Vane, I used to be afraid of life, of how it would all turn out. I was blind to what I had and what I could gain. I never stopped to think that my family would support me or that I could gain more family than I know what to do with. But now, I'm so content and happy with my fate. Yes, many things are still unknown, but I'm not worried."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating all that had been said.

I turned to Bride. "Bride, I would be honored to call you family. I feel as if you're the older sister I never had."

She smiled at me. "Honey, the feeling's mutual. We're family."

I hugged her then. And the silence emanating from the yard caught our attention.

**DPOV**

I had been sparring with Vane and Xypher when the girls' conversation caught my attention. I could see Vane had registered the words being said too. We kept going through the motions, but paying attention to what was being said.

We were both curious as to what the women of our lives were feeling about our individual situations and didn't want to miss the chance for some enlightenment. Both thankful for the sometimes confusing women in our lives.

What we heard would have humbled the pope himself.

When Bride said that she was proud of Vane, he visibly puffed up with pleasure at her words.

And when Chloe said that she was proud of me, the feelings that ignited in me were almost overwhelming. Pride that she was proud of her mate. Pleasure that she spoke with confidence of my abilities. Fear that I would let her down in some way. And humble gratitude for her faith in me as a man and her mate.

When Bride spoke of cruelties that she could never understand, Vane's eyes softened, like that one of the traits that he loved most about Bride.

When Chloe listed what we had gone through in the past month, it looked like Vane gained a new respect for our little group. I cringed at all that I had let befall Chloe. But oddly she didn't sound bitter about any of it. If anything, she seemed amused that she could overcome all that she had experienced.

When Bride mentioned that Chloe forgot to mention falling in love with me, I froze. A thousand possibilities crossing my mind at how Chloe would respond to that.

What she said almost floored me.

When Chloe stated that she wouldn't trade one minute for her life with me, I sent a silent thank you to the stars above for bringing Chloe into my life and for making her so perfect for me.

What Chloe said next brought me to a stunned awe. Speaking so casually about her love for our makeshift family…and her love for me. Her sheer faith in me, us, and our family rendered me speechless. I couldn't believe that I, the most antisocial, angry, over-protective, and over-analytical werewolf could have found a woman that had so much trust in me and love for me that she could see beneath all of that. _Chloe is the greatest gift that the winds of fate have deigned to grace me with._

Bride saying that she wasn't worried about life anymore because of Vane almost toppled the man. The trust that she showed in him was his greatest gift.

Vane and I stopped our false movements and turned to stare at the two women.

Chloe turned to Bride. "Bride, I would be honored to call you family. I feel as if you're the older sister I never had."

Bride smiled at Chloe. "Honey, the feeling's mutual. We're family."

Vane and I looked at one another and smirked. We knew that we were both doomed. Doomed to be friends and now family, all because of the musings of two women sitting on a porch step.

They then noticed that we weren't fighting anymore and were, instead, staring at them.

Vane glanced at me and murmured that that was enough for today. I smirked, knowing exactly why. He winked and walked to Bride.

Chloe stood and hugged Bride, said goodbye to Vane, then ran straight at me, jumping into my arms.

She nuzzled my neck and looked up at me. I couldn't stop myself from ravaging her mouth, determined to show her that I had heard every single word she had said and to let her know exactly what it meant to me.

She met my fierce passion and returned in kind, silently letting me know that she meant every word she had said.

**CPOV**

We broke apart for breath, gasping from our intensity. Derek set me down on my feet, slowly, so that I had every chance to feel his body against mine, to feel what I did to him, leaving his hands to cup my ass and keep me pinned to him. I smirked and ground against him, unashamedly. He growled and leant down and ran his tongue over my collarbone. I gasped. In retaliation, I stood on my tip toes, moved his shirt aside and gently bit his collarbone. He growled once more and he involuntarily squeezed his hands. I knew that, by accident, he had marked me. The strange part was that I relished the idea of secretly knowing they were there, that I had a small reminder of our pleasure.

I kissed his jaw and pulled away to go tell Xypher of our need for clothes. He looked confused at my actions. I smirked and held up a finger, silently telling him to wait. I needed to get everyone out of the house for a little while. My mate and I had a few things to…discuss. I smirked knowing exactly how good this was gonna be.

I found Xypher in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

"Hey, Xypher, we need some more clothes if we're gonna stay for a while, and I seem to have out grown almost everything. I was wondering if you would be willing to take Simon and Tori shopping?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Just Simon and Tori?"

"Well, with me having a ransom on my head and Derek being my supposed kidnapper, it's not like we can just go out and roam around in broad daylight."

"Okay, then. Write down what you need and the sizes and give the list to Tori or Simon. The only stores that are open right now are the goth stores. So be prepared." He half-smiled at me and walked away to finish his sandwich.

I went to tell Tori and Simon that they were going shopping. Tori got this knowing look on her face but didn't say anything, thank God. I told her what Xypher said about the goth stores and she smirked.

"Leave it to me, Chloe. I can shop anywhere."

"I just bet you can. But please, don't get me anything that you absolutely know I won't wear." I smiled at her, praying that she'd be nice.

She nodded and went to get the money from our packs. We still had about $4,000. That _should_ be enough for her.

Derek came in and sat down on the couch, wincing as his muscles fought the movement after the workout (more like beating) he'd gotten earlier. I smiled at him and went to make us something to eat. Knowing him, he'd be hungry after everything that happened and I was starving after practicing working with the elements today.

While I was in the kitchen, making sandwiches, Simon, Tori, and Xypher left to go shopping. I grabbed us each a can of Dr. Pepper and took my one sandwich and Derek's three into the living room.

Derek smiled at the sight of the food and patted the seat next to him. I handed him his share and curled up next to him. We ate in a comfortable silence and finished our food at the same time. I giggled at that, considering the number of sandwiches involved. I leaned up against Derek, and when he went to wrap his arm around me, he winced.

"All right, that's it." I stood up and held out my hand to him. He looked at me questioningly, but grabbed it and stood up. I led him to Jesse's room.

"Lay down."

"What?" He looked kind of turned on but unsure of where this was going.

"Lay down on the bed, Derek." I pointed to said piece of furniture for emphasis.

He basically fell on to the mattress after that. He was lying on his stomach, so I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist.

"Chlo? What are you up to?" He sounded amused, but his voice was kind of husky.

I smiled and leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Magic. Now, shush."

As I leaned back up, I trailed my hands down his back, feeling for the knots that I knew were keeping him from moving comfortably. Every time I found one, I stopped and massaged it out, working out the kinks. Derek groaned in pleasure as I worked on a rather large knot. Pretty soon, I was just kneading his skin to make him relax further (and if I was honest, just enjoying looking at his broad back, loving that I could touch him like this).

Chlo, baby, you have no idea what you're doin' to me right now." He growled.

I chuckled. "Sure I do." I leaned down and nipped his shoulder blade.

I have no idea how he did it, but I found myself being deliciously crushed under him, with him in the cradle of my thighs, placing fervent kisses along my neck. As his lips caressed a spot by my jaw, a shiver of pleasure ran through out my body. Derek noticed. He slowly, deliberately, ran his tongue up the column of my neck and stopped at that spot, gently nipping me. I moaned in pleasure. That simple action caused me arch my back, raise my hips, and grind into him.

Derek growled, and kissed my lips, demanding entrance, possessing me. I gladly gave myself over to the feelings wreaking havoc on my body. As shivers of pleasure ran down my spine, I broke the kiss and tugged at his shirt. He got the hint and all but ripped it from his torso. He paused, unsure of my reaction to his scars on his chest. I kissed one of them looked him in the eye. Something seemed to pass between us, a silent exchange of "I love yous".

The moment passed and he once again crushed his lips to mine. He tugged my shirt up and off, barely breaking contact with my lips in the process. The feel of his skin against mine caused us both to gasp. Using the moment, Derek reached around and unclasped my bra.

As he drew the garment away from me, his eyes darkened. They were almost black with desire at this point. I'm sure mine matched his in intensity. As his gaze fell upon my chest, his breath caught. I made a move to cover up and Derek quickly caught my wrists, pinning them above my head, leaving me bare for him to gaze upon.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Chloe."

I smiled and gently tugged my wrists. He let me go and I used my freedom to draw him to me. I kissed him then, slow and sweet, letting him know that I was grateful for the compliment.

As I drew away, my hands drifted down to his belt, struggling to unbuckle it. He stilled my hands, looking at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, grinned at him and unzipped his pants. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Chloe." He kissed me and then stood up, stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and stood before me, gloriously naked. He was hard and heavy and I became even wetter just looking at him, wanting him even more.

He quickly stripped me of my sweats and positioned himself at the apex of my thighs. He looked at me, waiting for my approval. I wrapped my legs around his waist, which brought him closer, his tip brushing against me. I gasped, wanting that fullness in me.

I nodded for him to continue. Swiftly, he joined with me, pushing past my frail guardian. I gasped in pain and Derek stilled, waiting for me to adjust, for me to tell him to continue. I tightened my legs, pulling him closer, pushing him in farther. I moaned in pleasure. That was all Derek needed. He slowly withdrew then thrust forward. Slowly, he repeated his movements, letting my pleasure rise to an unbearable level. Never speeding up or slowing down, no matter how hard I begged, he consistently drove into me, making me whimper in pleasure. The coil of pleasure was wound so tight that I thought I might burn up before it broke, sending me over the edge.

Just then, Derek leant down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. The sensations from him sucking on me and driving into quickly drove me over the edge, shattering me, sending waves of pleasure coursing throughout my body, making me cry out in ecstasy. My own climax triggered Derek's, making him howl in pleasure. He collapsed on top of me, lazily placing kisses on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around Derek, content to just lay there, satiated.

He shifted so that he wasn't crushing me anymore, but still inside of me. I smiled, not wanting the contact to end either. I felt a burning on my left hand and smiled as I saw the appearance of his name on the side of my left palm. Derek lifted his hand and smiled as he saw my name there. Comfortable to let the moment last, we lay there in silence. Derek spoke first.

"We should get cleaned up. They'll be back soon."

I sighed. "I know. I was just enjoying laying here with you, in the quiet of our own little world."

He smiled. "I know. I don't wanna move. But we must."

I smiled and pulled away from him. Standing up, I went to go get in the shower. As I turned around, I heard Derek growl in anger.

I looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" He growled. "I left bruises on you again."

I looked down and could see some of the finger marks. I smiled and looked back at him. I walked back over and sat down next to him. I leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Derek, has it ever occurred to you that I like having them there?"

"What?" He was clearly dumbfounded by this idea.

"Having those small marks there reminds me that you and I are together, that we are free to show our love for each other. I like having them there because you gave them to me while I gave you pleasure." I smiled at him. "Besides, you should be happy they're there. They're another reminder that I'm yours."

He grinned at me at that. "Damn right." He gave me another passionate kiss, but pulled away before we could get carried away. "Go take a shower."

I smiled and sashayed my way to the shower.

I was a little sore, but the hot water helped to work out some of the kinks. While washing, I found a new mark. I had a hickey…on my left breast. I smiled and finished my shower, enjoying the memories replaying in my mind. As soon as I was out, Derek came in and jumped in the shower. On his way by me, I noticed that I wasn't the only one with some marks. I smiled at the nail marks I had left on his back.

I quickly dressed and went to do some much needed laundry. I took the sheets off of Jesse's bed and grabbed Derek's blankets from the night before. They smelled like sweat from his nightmares.

As I finished my chore, I heard a truck drive up. I looked out the window, confirming that it was Xypher, Simon, and Tori. Simon was carrying most of the heavier looking bags and Tori had a few that looked like they barely had anything in them. I smiled. Typical Tori.

As soon as they reached the door, I opened it for them. Simon dumped everything he was carrying in the middle of the floor and collapsed on the couch. I grinned at him and sat down next to him.

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea." He glared at Tori's back then looked at me. "Never, and I mean never, send me shopping with her again."

The look on his face as he said that told me how much "fun" he had had on his shopping trip. I couldn't help it I laughed at him. I looked at over at Tori, who had just sat down and was going through the bags like a kid at Christmas. She was folding all the clothes and putting them into individual piles, complete with a new pair of shoes for each of us and a coat.

"Dang, Tori. You thought of everything to get."

She looked up at me and smiled and threw a Walgreens bag at me. I found three boxes hair dye, a cap of some kind, and some all-natural cherry chapstick.

"Umm…Tori? Why am I holding dark red, lavender, and blue-black hair dye?"

"It's for you." She just smiled at me. "Trust me Chloe. You'll look great once I'm done."

"…Okay." _Why did I just agree to dye my hair purple?_

**DPOV**

I was standing in the shower when I heard the front door open and Simon and Tori's voices. I smiled. It sounded like Simon had one hell of a day.

I couldn't help but replay Chloe's and mine recent activities in my mind, all the while smiling because of it. I rubbed the name on my hand, marveling at its existence. Proof-positive that Chloe's and mine relationship had taken a more intimate turn.

As I turned around to grab the shampoo, the hot water hit my back and it kind of stung. I looked back, trying to see what had caused it and was met with the proof that Chloe had accidentally marked me. I smiled, loving it.

Dressing in some borrowed clothes once again, I walked out to see what was bought for me, dreading what Tori could have done.

Chloe was looking over her new clothes and I caught a glimpse of some…interesting items. Seems that Tori bought her some new underwear. I grinned, picturing what she'd look like in them. She noticed my gaze and smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking. She held up what looked like a skirt…if I could be called that. My mouth went dry.

To distract myself, I looked through my own new clothes. Tori had gotten me three pairs of jeans that were actually the right size and some plain t-shirts and long sleeved shirts that were black, green, and blue. She even found me some new boxers…that had bones on them and a few that had other things that involved dogs. I shook my head, slightly amused. I also had a new pair of leather boots. Since it was getting chillier out, winter was on its way after all, Tori had bought me a leather biker coat and a black hoodie with some band name on the front.

"Thanks Tori." I picked my stuff up and went to change into some of it so that I could give Xypher his clothes back.

I wondered what else Tori bought for Chloe.

**CPOV**

Tori had bought me a two pairs of jeans, one light blue and one dark blue with some cool designs on the leg, a pair of black skinny jeans and a jean mini-skirt. She also got me a few brightly colored pairs of tights to wear with it. She also got me some cute long-sleeve and short-sleeve shirts. I also found some thongs and couple pairs of short shorts with matching shirts. I just laughed. Only Tori. In my pile was a charcoal gray toggle coat that looked really warm and a pair of black Ed Hardy boots that were skinny enough to fit under my jeans but warm.

I hugged Tori. "Thanks, Tor."

I went to change so that Simone could have her clothes back. I went into Jesse's room and changed into the black skinny jeans and a long-sleeve v-neck shirt that was light gray and had a really cool design on the front that wrapped over the shoulder. I smiled, loving the new clothes that fit perfectly.

"Chloe! We have to do your hair! Where are you?" Tori bellowed for me.

I walked out of the room to be met by Tori waiting by the bathroom door. I walked in and she had a chair for me and everything spread out on the counter. As I sat down, she put the plastic cap on my head and proceeded to pull thin and thick pieces of m hair out through the holes in the cap. After she was done she started to dye the strands. She made a few black and some lavender and the rest red.

"So…why these colors and not just dye all of my hair?"

"Well, for one, it'll look great and I know that you prefer your blond locks to a completely different color. So this way, you still get your blond hair but it changes you enough that most people won't recognize you."

"Ohh. Okay. Thank you Tori."

"This dye is all natural, no harsh chemicals, so no drying out your hair and no sending Wolf-boy into a conniption every time he smells your hair. And the all-natural chapstick is also for that same reason."

She wasn't looking at me when she said it, but I could tell that she was trying to play it off as no big deal that she was being so thoughtful. This and her actions made tears well up that she was trying to be a better friend to me. I grabbed her hand, making her stop what she was doing and our eyes met in the mirror.

"Thank you, Tori. It means a lot to me."

She gave me and small smile and went back to dying my hair.

You know, having friends is always a good thing. But having great friends is even better.

**Sooo? What'd ya'll think? I know it's a little different, but I think it turned out pretty good. Review please and let me know what you think. Pretty please?**


End file.
